Our Little World
by catiebugg
Summary: OLD AND CRAPPY, POSTED BY REQUEST: Two best friends obsessed with Zelda, Twilight, and Fire Emblem wish on shooting star for those they obsess over to come to life! The next week at school, they're in for a surprise.
1. Part One: Dreams and Wishes

***Our Little World***  
>*Based On True Obsessions<br>*Part One: Dreams and Wishes  
>"Wake up, honey. It's twenty after." Cassie's mother shook her daughter awake.<br>"Mom, it's too early," Cassie groaned. Her mother sighed.  
>"Come on, Cassie. It's only a half day today." Cassie smiled and sat up. "I knew that would get you up. Now get dressed." She gestured toward the folded plaid skirt and navy polo. Ew. Uniforms. Her mother left the small bedroom. Cassie scowled at the uniform and turned on her radio and table lamp. Instantly, the room was full of light and sound. Cassie sighed and stood up. She unbuttoned her pajama shirt and slid off her pants. She remorsefully reached for the uniform and slipped it on. Cassie grabbed a pair of socks, turned off the radio and lamp, and went into their bathroom.<br>She searched for her toothbrush and toothpaste. Ugh! Mint flavor! She groaned. Cassie brushed her teeth and sulked down the stairs. Max was waiting behind the gate for her. His tail wagged faster as Cassie stepped over the gate.  
>"Yap, yap!" He jumped on her, desperately trying to lick her face.<br>"Stop it Max! I'm not in the mood!" Cassie lightly hit his nose. He whined. Cassie rolled her eyes and went into the living room. Sara jumped off the couch and rammed into Cassie's legs. She then fell to the ground.  
>"You still have to go outside, girl." Cassie said, and she patted her dog's head. Cassie moved to the couch and put her socks on.<br>"Lucia, get my shoes." She ordered her youngest sister.  
>" No, you gots legs." She snapped back. Cassie glared at Lucia, then she got up and picked up her shoes.<br>"I hate sneakers!" She groaned. Cassie turned back to Lucia. "You're not even dressed!" Lucia looked down at her pajamas and shrugged. Cassie snatched up Lucia's clothes and threw them at her. "Get dressed." She growled. Lucia was just finishing getting dressed when it was time to leave.  
>" Cassie, where are your glasses?" Cassie reached up to her face. Crap. No glasses. Cassie groaned and ran upstairs. Aha! She grabbed her glasses, put them on, grabbed her jacket and backpack, and ran out the back door.<br>"I wonder how Angie's morning is going," She mumbled.

* * *

><p>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!<br>Ugh. Morning. The worst time of day in the history of the universe. Angie rolled over and whacked the snooze button on her way-too-loud alarm clock. Still groggy with sleep, she stumbled out of bed, down the hall, and down the basement stairs to the laundry room. Grabbing her plaid skort, she searched for a clean polo. Light blue, of course. Having uniforms stunk. Once back in her room, she pulled on the most hideous uniform ever invented and nastily pulled her hair into a messy ponytail.  
>"Hey honey," Angie's mom greeted her as she slumped into the kitchen, grabbing a breakfast bar and pouring herself a cup of grape juice.<br>"Morning Ma," Angie replied with a big yawn.  
>"Sleep well?"<br>"Yeah sure, I guess." Done with her mini breakfast, Angie went into the bathroom to wash her face. Why must we get zits? Brushing her teeth as fast as possible, she returned to the kitchen, her mom waiting with her lunch.  
>"See you later sweetie." Said her mom as a gray Dodge Durango pulled up to the driveway outside.<br>"Hey Drake," Angie greeted her friend as she opened the door and hopped up onto the seat, pulling her book bag up behind her. Nearly every morning Angie got a lift to school with Drake, his little brother, and his dad. So, with that, Angie was off and so not ready for another totally boring day of school.

* * *

><p>Cassie's mom made a sharp turn and they were in front of the school.<br>"Have a good day, honey," Cassie moaned and jumped out of the front seat. Lucia opened the door and ran to her group of friends. As usual, Adrianne, one of Cassie's friends, was sitting on the concrete in front of the school.  
>"Hey," Adrianne greeted glumly. No one wanted to be at school. Cassie nodded back and sat next to her. They sat in silence and hugged their graduating class sweatshirts closer. No one seemed ready to go to high school, either. Abriana dad's truck pulled up, and behind her was Abrinna's grandparents' car. Yes, there are two of them, but just different spellings. The two girls joined Cassie and Adrianne.<br>"Hey you guys!" Abrinna replied. Happy? What's her problem? She must have read Cassie's expression. "Cassie, it's only a half day and its Friday!" She exclaimed.  
>"You're right," Adrianne replied. The teacher opened the door to the school and the kids flooded in. All the girls groaned. It still was SCHOOL.<br>"Cassie!" Cassie turned and saw Meme rushing towards her. Cassie grinned.  
>"Hey Meme. You just made it." Meme nodded and they walked into the school. The girls slowly sulked down to the end of the hall to their lockers. Cassie opened her locker and Willy, the class dork, one of them anyways, slammed his fist into his locker, making her jump.<br>"What is your problem?" She demanded. Willy just shrugged and replied, "It's just what I do." Cassie shook her head and went into the classroom. Cassie groaned. All of her best friends were in algebra, which took place during the first period of school at a local high school. As she sat down, Willy and Mitch, the other class dork, waltzed in and Maddie, Mitch's twin sister, trailed in behind them. She shoved pasted them and sat down. Once everyone was sitting, the room was full of gossiping about the Jonas Brothers (=p) and the boys talked about basketball. Cassie put her head down and tried to zone out the others.  
>Sure, Cassie was friends with everyone, but they didn't have much in common. Meme was talking about a new movie that came out when the intercom was activated.<br>"Good morning, please stand for the pledge and prayer," Their principal, Mr. Peterson, replied. The whole class, sighed stood up and faced the flag. After the prayer, the class was dismissed for the first period. Math. Ick. Once in another classroom, their math teacher, Mr. Brent, handed out the test. Math. Test. Argh! Cassie sighed and went to work.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Angie was headed out to the local high school, still with Drake and his dad, but with more of her friends; Allie and Hannah were in the backseat. As they pulled up to the building and hopped out, Lyla, Whitney, Mark, and Brett, more friends, joined them on the way to the hot and stuffy classroom located on the first floor. Together, they walked down the hallway and...crap. The door's locked. Again. So, instead they, excluding Mark and Brett of course, huddled together and engaged themselves in pointless conversation in order to pass the time. Finally, after what seemed to be like ages, a bald man, who Angie thought could be their teacher's brother, appeared out of the office carrying a big chain of rusty keys. Lyla, as always, tried to guess which key it was. Naturally, it was the last one she had him try, and the impatient students trampled over one another to get in the room first.<br>The eight from her school sat themselves down in the front of two rows in the center of the room, making the two nerds, Mark and Brett, sit up front. Every one of the five schools that met there every morning had their own little section they sat in. There was never assigned seats, but everyone always took the same spot as if they had to. Class didn't start till 8:00 A.M., so they usually had about ten minutes to talk in addition to their time waiting outside.  
>Of course, class went slowly, it was fifty minutes instead of their regular forty. Mr. Moore talked and talked until Angie's ears were ready to explode.<br>"Okay, I'm going to let you go," He said after what felt like hours. Relieved to get out of there to see Cassie back at school, Angie packed up her Algebra 1 book and notebook, heading out the door. She hoped Mrs. Arkins wouldn't be in a bad mood because they were late. Again.

* * *

><p>Cassie sighed and turned in her test. Mrs. Arkins, their history teacher, dismissed them to get their history books. Math and history were in the same room. The class got their books and got ready for history. Extreme history, that is.<br>"Goodness, their late. AGAIN!" Mrs. Arkins complained about the algebra students. Cassie glanced to the hall and saw Angie zoom by. She grinned. The rest of the students rushed in.  
>"'Bout time you arrived!" Mrs. Arkins mumbled. Allie, Cassie's other best friend, sat in front of her and silently rolled her eyes. Angie was diagonally across from Cassie. They smiled at each other. The big weekend was coming up. Big weekend you ask? The two girls were spending the weekend camping at a nearby lake. Why? To hang out! And there was going to be a meteor shower. After history, Cassie grabbed Angie.<br>"Angie, dude, you know what's this weekend?" Angie smiled.  
>"Yeah! The meteor shower! Which means...SHOOTING STARS!" The girls aren't really into astronomy and stuff, but they loved shooting stars!<br>"Come on, we're gonna be late!" The girls quickly grabbed their books and ran into homeroom for religion. Mrs. Michaels started on a speech about the sacraments when Cassie, and probably Angie, drifted off to her dreamland.  
>"Cassie," Angie whispered, trying to get her attention. "Cassie! Mrs. Micha-"<br>"Cassie!" Mrs. Michaels yelled.  
>"AHHH!" Cassie exclaimed and jumped off her seat.<br>"Pay attention!" Cassie sat down and her face turned red. She heard Willy snickering next to her; Cassie smacked his arm. Hard.  
>"Oww.." He mumbled, rubbing his sore arm. She glared down at her book and class continued.<br>"Nice hit," Angie whispered. Cassie lightly smiled.  
>"As I was saying, Baptism is-Oh dear," She glanced at the clock. "Class dismissed." Everyone stood up and rushed to their lockers. Computers was next. Cassie and Angie walked down the hall to the computer lab.<br>"This lake we're goin' to is a private lake. Members only. My mom is coming along, you know, for parental supervision." Angie nodded.  
>"I can't wait! This comet only comes once every ten-thousand years! And rumors say that if you make a wish, it will come true."<br>"Pshaw," Cassie replied, "Wishing on a comet? Angie, we can wish, but come on, it's impossible."

* * *

><p>After school, the two girls practically ran to Cassie's mom's car. Angie was coming over right after school.<br>"Hi mom!" Both girls greeted.  
>"Hello girls, how was your day?" Cassie was about to answer when her little sisters, Lucia and Rose, opened the side door.<br>"Hi Rose! How was band this morning?" Rose opened her mouth to respond, but Cassie interrupted.  
>"Good, thanks mom." She replied.<br>"Cassie, you can wait. Rose?"  
>"She moved me up a chair!" Rose exclaimed, raising up her clarinet, which was in its case.<br>"Great! Now let's go!" Cassie mumbled impatiently. Her mother rolled her eyes and pulled out of the parking lot. Cassie turned in the front seat to talk to Angie.  
>"Did you finish Breaking Dawn?" Cassie asked.<br>"Yeah! I loved the ending! Did you beat the mine boss in Twilight Princess?" Cassie frowned and shook her head.  
>"I'm stuck. I can't open this door! And I'm stuck on Phantom Hourglass and Ocarina of Time!"<br>"Well, that's a problem. Once we get to your house, we'll work on Twilight Princess." Cassie sighed.  
>"I returned it in the mail. I get frustrated easily." Angie laughed.<br>"I know you do! Well, what about Ocarina of Time? Or did you destroy the Wii?" Cassie rolled her eyes.  
>"No, the Wii is fine. We could do that."<br>"But," Her mother interluded, "you don't have much time. We're leaving after dinner."  
>"Yeah, yeah," They both absentmindedly mumbled. Cassie's mother pulled into their garage. The girls got out, ran past the dogs, and into the house.<br>"We made it past the hounds!" Angie exclaimed. Cassie smiled and they went upstairs to her room.  
>"OH MY GOSH!" Angie yelled, pointing at a poster.<br>"What? Is there a bug? I'LL KILL IT!" Cassie exclaimed, grabbing a nearby picture frame.  
>"No! Your poster! I hung mine up too!" Angie gazed at the actor portrayed as Edward Cullen.<br>"Oh!" Cassie realized, lowering the frame. "I can't wait! Twilight comes out SOO soon!"  
>"Best book ever is gonna become the best movie ever!" The two girls gazed at the poster for a bit.<br>"Okay, if we're going to play Ocarina of Time, we should go," Cassie finally pulled Angie away from the poster and dragged her downstairs to the Wii. Then, Angie started to squirm.  
>"No! I'm not done!" Angie complained.<br>"I say you are. I need your help." Cassie, once downstairs, wrapped Angie's legs in a thin blanket.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>"I want to make sure you hold still. You can't move an inch without your legs." Angie crossed her arms.  
>"True, but can't you trust me?" Cassie turned on the Wii.<br>"When it comes to Edward, no, I can't trust you." Angie grunted.  
>"Again, true." Cassie plugged in the GameCube controller into the Wii. She smiled and started to hum along with the opening song. Angie sighed and was becoming more impatient.<br>"Are we gonna play, or not?" Cassie broke out of her trance and pushed start. She sat cross-legged on the floor with Angie, still tied up, behind her on the couch.  
>"Okay, where are you stuck?"<br>"Well, I have the Master Sword, I'm part of the Gerudo bandits thing, and- Where are you going?" Angie started to hop towards the stairs. "Hey!" Cassie jumped up and knocked Angie down from her legs.  
>"OUCH! GET OFF OF ME!"<br>"NO! Not until you promise to stay down here." Angie considered this.  
>"I can't keep that promise." Cassie, still holding Angie's legs, moved towards a chair.<br>"Wait...what are you DOING?" Angie started squirming worse than before. Cassie lifted her friend up to the chair and tied her leg blanket to the legs of the chair.  
>"Stay here."<br>"I don't think I could go anywhere..." Angie mumbled. Cassie turned away and walked towards their pile of blankets.  
>CRASH!<br>"Angie!" Cassie exclaimed. Angie tipped the chair and dragged herself towards the stairs. Cassie dived and sat on the chair's legs.  
>"Must...ugh...see Edward!" Angie managed to say.<br>"I need your help!" Cassie then looked around the quiet house, excluding themselves.  
>"Where's everyone?" Angie finally stopped squirming and was now breathing very heavily.<br>"They went to the store, remember?" Angie replied. Cassie nodded her head and thought of something else for them to do, something that Angie LOVES (other than Edward). Aha!  
>"How 'bout we beat up Marth in Brawl?" Angie jerked up, somehow flinging Cassie across the room.<br>"Count me in!" Angie yelled, untying her blanket prison. Cassie smiled and put SSBB into the Wii. Angie was sitting on the couch again, without her blanket prison, and was holding the GameCube controller. Cassie picked up her pink Wii controller and nunchuck.  
>"Let's do this!" Angie exclaimed. Cassie nodded and pushed start. They skipped through the beginning and went to brawl mode.<br>"I call Kirby!"  
>"I get Link!" Cassie replied. She changed the mode to team brawl and they chose to be blue. Angie gave a sly grin when Cassie chose Marth for their opponent.<br>"What level? 5? 7?"  
>"9, duh, Cassie! We can kick his butt." Cassie nodded in agreement and they continued to choosing the stage. Angie took over and went to her "lucky place", The Battlefield. The girls went into action and kicked Marth's butt for at least an hour.<br>"Girls! Dinner time!" Cassie mom called. Cassie paused the game. She laughed when she saw that Link was doing his Triforce Slash, AKA his Final Smash, to Marth.  
>"Angie, look at Marth's face!" Angie joined the laughter, but then paused.<br>"When did your mom come home?" Cassie also paused and thought for a bit.  
>"That's a good question..."<br>"GIRLS! Dinner is getting cold!" The girls shrugged and went into the dining room. Her little sisters were already sitting down when Cassie's older brother, Toby, barged in.  
>"Get out of my way, punk," He growled to the girls.<br>"Sorry," Angie mumbled. Cassie gave a little smirk and they both got food and sat down.  
>"Are you girls packed? You know we are leaving after dinner." Cassie's mother replied, sitting down.<br>"Crap," Cassie whispered, "I knew there was something I needed to do."  
>"Well, go pack. You can eat when you come down." Cassie sighed, pushed her chair back, and rush up the stairs. She pushed through her beads hanging in her door and opened her dresser. Cassie pulled out a couple long sleeved shirts, some jeans, a few pairs of socks and underwear, and she grabbed her deodorant. She stuffed them into a way-too-small bag and rushed back downstairs. Angie was putting her dishes away when she came back down.<br>"Come on, Cassie, we have to go." Her mother replied from the dining room.  
>"But I didn't eat yet!" Her mom entered the kitchen and handed Cassie a plate with chicken, corn, and mashed potatoes on it.<br>"You can eat on the way." Cassie sighed angrily and followed her mom and Angie out the door to their camping adventure.

* * *

><p>Cassie's mom started blabbing about safety when Angie turned on Rose's DS and looked through the few games Rose had.<br>"Yeah, yeah, mom. We know how to survive and stuff." Cassie replied.  
>"Well, maybe Angie doesn't," Her mother pointed out.<br>"Don't worry, Mrs. C.," Angie replied, "We can handle this camping trip on a lake." Cassie's mother sighed and focused on the road.  
>"Let's play Phantom Hourglass." Cassie said to Angie.<br>"Okay, where are you stuck in this game?" The two girls were in the back of Cassie's dad's four-door car.  
>"Well, I have everything: The hammer, bow, shovel, boomerang, bombs, those mouse bomb things, and, of course, the sword and shield. Now, I'm back in the Temple of the Ocean King, and I am trying to find the major bad guy, whose name escapes me..." Angie nodded her head and thought for a bit.<br>"Is the temple that one place with those creepy phantom dudes?"  
>"Yeah, that can kill you in one strike. I hate them." As if on cue, Link was killed by a phantom and half of the sand from the Phantom Hourglass was lost. "Crap." Cassie murmured.<br>"I see why you hate them," Angie murmured back.  
>"GA!" Cassie exclaimed, slamming the DS closed. "I hate this game!" She paused and continued, "I sound like my other older brother, Mitchell. He says that all the time, about ANY game." She patted the DS. "I don't hate you," Angie shook her head and grinned.<br>"I'm worried about you, Cassie." Cassie stared at Angie, then grinned.  
>"YOU'RE worried about ME? I'm worried about you!" Angie grinned back, but then her face fell.<br>"CRAP! I don't have a book! AW MAN!" Angie slammed her back against the seat.  
>"I thought you started on that new book, uh...what's it called?"<br>"Generation Dead. I'm only so far, and...yeah, I forgot it." Cassie smiled and opened the DS again. "Don't play Zelda. Or do you want a broken window?"  
>"I'm not gonna throw it out the window! I would throw it at your head, anyways, I'm not gonna play Zelda. I want to play Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games." Angie rolled her eyes and leaned closer to see the screen better.<br>"I hate this game. I can't play it! It's too hard!"  
>"Pshaw, hard, Angie? Come on! It's not hard at all!" Cassie replied. Angie sighed, crossed her arms and mumbled, "Are we there yet?"<p>

* * *

><p>Next thing Cassie knew, she was asleep, leaning against the window. Angie, also asleep, was leaning on Cassie's shoulder. Suddenly, the car drove onto a gravel road and over a pothole. Cassie jerked forward, while Angie fell forward till her head banged against the window.<br>"OW!" She cried, rubbing her sore forehead.  
>"Sorry for the jerk, but look! We're here!" Her mother replied. Still half-asleep, the girls looked around the campsite. Not much to see. A biggish lake in the middle with campers all around.<br>"Where are we setting up?" Cassie asked, now more interested because of the tire swing that swung out onto the lake.  
>"Over there," Her mother pointed out, "Under the oak tree. We always camp under that tree." Angie, also seeing the swing, started to bounce up and down in her seat.<br>"Can you let us out now?" Cassie asked eagerly. Before her mother answered, both girls were out of the car and running head on toward the swing.  
>"Me first!" Angie yelled. Cassie pushed past her and jumped onto the swing.<br>"Hey! I said, 'Me first'!" Angie screamed. She also jumped on, but Cassie pushed her off the swing.  
>SPLOOSH!<br>Angie resurfaced and grabbed the swing.  
>"JERK!" Cassie prepared to push her in again, but Angie flipped the swing. Cassie resurfaced and swam back towards the shore. Angie was sitting on the swing.<br>"Aw! Come on! Lighten up, Cassie!" She called. Cassie stopped swimming and turned around.  
>"I'm hungry!" She called back, "We can play later," Cassie started to swim back. "Plus, my mom is gonna be steamed. We have to face her sometime." Angie sighed and jumped into the water. Once both girls were walking towards the oak tree, they prepared for a yelling. Cassie's mother came out of one of the newly pitched tents, and she was...smiling.<br>"I see you girls had fun!" She replied.  
>"Yeah we did! Tire swing equals fun!" Cassie said.<br>"But, aren't you mad that we jumped in, clothes and all?" Angie questioned.  
>"No! Of course not! You brought other clothes, right?" Both girls nodded. "Well then, get dressed and can cook up some hot dogs!" Cassie and Angie rushed into the tent and got dressed.<p>

The sun started to set when they fired up the hot dogs. Cassie hugged her sweatshirt tighter around herself and scooted closer to the fire.  
>"Do you have cheese?" Angie asked. Cassie looked offended.<br>"Of course we do!" Cassie dug around in a lunch box and pulled out a pack of shredded cheese.  
>"YUM!" Angie said with delight, grabbing the bag.<br>"You better finish eating and put your pj's on. The meteors are gonna come soon." Cassie's mother replied. The girls shot up and ran to their tent. In a matter of minutes, the girls were in their pj's and dragging out their air mattresses.  
>"So, what are you gonna wish for?" Angie asked as Cassie lay down on her mattress.<br>"I can't tell you! Besides, it won't come true..." Angie shook her head and lay down also on her own mattress.  
>"You don't believe in anything!"<br>"Fine! Let's think of a wish we both can make." Angie smiled.  
>"Edward to be real!"<br>"If Edward becomes real, so does Link!" Angie nodded in a agreement. "And Alice, Bella, Aryll,"  
>"Zelda, Jacob-" Angie was cut off by Cassie's "Oh my gosh!"es.<br>"Look! The meteors!" The girls watched in awe as it rained meteors.  
>"Quick! The wish!" They closed their eyes and whispered: "We wish for Edward, Link, Bella, Zelda, Alice, Aryll, and Jacob to be real!" When they opened their eyes, it was quiet and still.<br>"You think it came true?" Angie whispered. Cassie shrugged.  
>"Don't know. Let's go to bed. Maybe something will happen tomorrow." The girls pulled their mattresses back into the tent and fell asleep almost instantly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Girls, wake up!" Her mother called from outside the tent. Cassie groaned and turned on her side.<br>"Angie," she yawned, "Wake up," Angie whapped her arm around in disagreement.  
>"I'm not done sleeping," She mumbled. Cassie sighed and grabbed her glasses.<br>"What if our wish came true and Edward is outside right n-" Angie was out of the tent before Cassie could finish. "Never mind," Cassie mumbled as she crawled out of the tent.  
>"YOU LIAR! He isn't out here!" Angie screamed.<br>"SHHH! People are sleeping! And you really thought that he wou-"  
>"Don't lie to me about Edward! EVER!" Angie still screamed.<br>"SHH! I'm sorry!" Cassie replied. Angie nodded.  
>"You should be..." The girls walked over to the picnic table and sat down. Angie sat across from Cassie, not wanting to sit next to the "Edward Liar".<br>"Okay girls, eat fast. I thought we were going to spend another night here, but I have to work. On a Saturday." Her mother sighed and gave the girls their breakfast. They ate fast and rushed to get dressed.  
>"I wonder..." Cassie whispered.<br>"What? If Edward was really real? Me too!" Angie replied angrily.  
>"Get over it! I needed to get you up!" Cassie replied as she brushed her should-length, dark brown hair. "No, I was wondering if our wish really did come true. Like, maybe they will come to school on Monday."<br>"I'll believe it when I see it." Angie replied as they piled into the car and drove home.

* * *

><p>Disappointed they were leaving so soon, Cassie and Angie climbed into the car along with the Nintendo DS and several pieces of paper.<br>"What's with all the paper?" Cassie asked, buckling her seatbelt.  
>"Hello. Forgot my book. I need something to draw on," Angie replied.<br>"Oh really?" Cassie said, "Whose pencil you going to use?"  
>Angie looked around, then, realizing her mistake, threw the papers to the floor and crossed her arms.<br>"Danggit!" she said angrily.  
>Cassie laughed and turned on the DS. It was either be bored or face the stupid phantoms. She chose the phantoms.<br>Time passed and the ride went smoothly, so smoothly that Angie fell asleep, catching up on the hour or so she'd lost because of "Cassie the Edward Liar". Cassie was sucked into "Zelda Land" and stayed there...till her mom hit a deer. The force of the hit knocked the DS out of her hands, and it woke Angie.  
>"What happened? Did we hit something?" Cassie asked worriedly.<br>"Oh God! Please tell me we didn't hit a deer!" Angie cried.  
>"Okay...we didn't hit a deer." Cassie's mother replied.<br>"Really?"  
>"Uh...no. We hit a deer..." Angie gasped. Cassie's mom searched for the mini phone book she takes with her everywhere. "And now," Her mother continued, "We're stuck in a ditch." Cassie sighed and picked up the DS.<br>"NOOO!" She cried. "It's off! I was SO CLOSE!" Cassie closed it and was on the brink of tears.  
>"Dude, it's just a game." Angie replied.<br>"And it was just a deer!" Cassie retorted angrily. Angie glared at her and Cassie glared back.  
>"GIRLS! I'm trying to talk to the tow guy!" The girls glared out their windows. "Great! We'll be waiting here, I guess." She hung up her cell phone and turned towards the girls. "Sorry girls. A tow will be here soon." Angie frowned and glanced at the road.<br>"That poor deer!"  
>"What about us? Who is more important?" Angie hesitated. "Can a deer read about Edward?"<br>"No, but...GA! I don't need this!" Angie tried to open her locked door.  
>"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Cassie said, grabbing Angie's shirt. "You can't go anywhere! There isn't anything for miles!" Cassie pulled Angie and buckled her in the middle seat.<br>"You're an Edward liar and a Bambi killer!"  
>"I didn't kill it! My mom did!" Angie crossed her arms and glared at the floor. They were silent till the tow arrived.<br>"Finally," They all replied as they climbed into the truck and drove to the nearest body shop.

* * *

><p>After the car was repaired and paid for, they drove home in silence. Neither of them played the DS or even looked at each other. Once they arrived at Angie's house, Cassie snapped.<br>"I'm sorry, Ang! I was being a jerk..."  
>"Me too, buddy. We both were. See you Monday?" Cassie nodded and Angie ran into her house, ready to tell her parents of the best camping trip ever, minus the ride back.<p>

* * *

><p>HAH. Yeah, as mentioned in the summery, this story is <em>old<em> and _very_ crappy. I apologize, but it would make sense to read the first book before the sequel. Please, _please_ don't criticize me. I wrote this a while ago, and I probably won't be going back an editing it for a long long time. So don't complain to me how much this SUCKS, because I _know_ that already. Thank you :)


	2. Part Two:The Impossible Becomes Possible

***Our Little World***

*Part Two: The Impossible Becomes Possible

Monday. Worst day ever. The morning was the same for Cassie as always. She groaned in disagreement when her mother woke her, she got dressed slowly, brushed her hair and teeth, she put her socks as shoes, put on a jacket, and climbed into the car with her little sisters. Cassie snapped on her seatbelt and slumped in the chair. Her mother sighed.  
>"Honey, today will be better."<br>"Better? Mom, that's impossible." Her mother smiled.  
>"Anything is possible, Cass." Cassie rolled her eyes as the car pulled around to the school. "Have a good day, honey." Lucia, again, ran to her group of friends and Rose did the same. When Cassie stepped out of the car, the school doors opened. Adrianne, Abriana, and Abrinna were just going in. Cassie caught sight of Meme.<br>"Meme!" Cassie called. Meme turned and smiled.  
>"Now you just made it!" She teased. Cassie grinned back. The two girls walked down the hall. Cassie quickly put her things away, grabbed her books, and went into the classroom. Her eyes fell on a blond haired boy in Willy's seat. His head was down.<br>"Willy? What did you do to-" The boy looked up. Cassie's mouth fell open and she dropped her books.  
>"Oh dear," A girl nearby whispered. The boy staring back had deep blue eyes and the pointiest ears ever. The girl who whispered knelt down and started to pick up Cassie's books. Cassie, somehow, broke her gaze away from Link and she looked at the girl.<br>"Zelda?" She half-yelled. The girl looked baffled.  
>"How...how do you know my name?"<br>"Who doesn't?" Cassie whispered. She looked around and her eyes froze on another boy.  
>"Edward?" She exclaimed.<br>"Uh...yeah?" Cassie held her chest and tried to even her breathing.  
>"Are you okay?" Another girl asked. Cassie closed her eyes and prepared herself to face another dream. She opened her eyes.<br>"Elice?" The blue-haired girl stared at Cassie. "Impossible..." Cassie whispered to herself. She frantically searched the room. She saw Link, Zelda, Aryll, Edward, Bella, Jacob, Alice, Roy, Elice, and...Marth? How? And why is HE here? Suddenly, all of her anger fumed up. She stormed towards Marth.  
>"You JERK! How could you that to Zelda?" Marth stared at her in confusion.<br>"What are you talking about?" He questioned. Zelda was now confused.  
>"I haven't met Marth before..." She murmured.<br>"Cassie!" A voice said from the back of the room. Oh right, Mrs. Michaels was in the room. "You should not act like that to the new students!"  
>"Yes! I know, but do you what they are?" Cassie pointed to Edward and Alice.<br>"Yes, they are new students. I expected better behavior from you!" Cassie picked up the rest of her things and sat down. Next to Link.  
>"Hi...I...uh...I'm sorry...that I freaked out. It's just...you like...someone..." Cassie said, still not believing this was happening.<br>"Oh, its okay, I guess..." He put his hand out. Cassie still couldn't believe it. "I'm Link, but I guess you knew that..." Cassie just stared at his hand for a bit, still not believing it. And she almost fainted. IT'S LINK FOR PETE'S SAKE! She controlled herself, somehow, and shook his hand.  
>"I'm Cassie, and I'm not really like that...you know...a freak, I guess." Link nodded and went back to looking over the schedule. Cassie glanced side-ways and saw THE Edward Cullen a seat away. Behind him was Bella Swan. She exhaled and turned.<br>"Hi, I'm Cassie. Sorry for...freaking out..." Edward smiled. Cassie probably would have died, but somehow, she didn't.  
>"It's alright. Well, I know you know me, and that's my sister, Alice." He gestured to the girl with short, black hair a few seats back. She smiled.<br>"Nice to meet you, Cassie!" Alice replied sweetly. Cassie nodded and thought, I must be dreaming. Cassie looked at Elice, in a row in front of her.  
>"Hey, Elice. Sorry about...before..."<br>"Whatever. No big deal." She flipped a piece of her blue hair behind her ear. "Don't think about it, Cassie." Elice then smiled and was looking at a boy with fiery-red hair. Roy.  
>"You know him?" Cassie asked, which was probably a stupid question.<br>"Yeah, he's a family friend. Cute, isn't he?" Cassie looked over Roy's features: Bronze, almost red, eyes, smooth, tan, skin, and spiky red hair.  
>"I give him a seven." Elice, not understanding what Cassie meant, stared at her in confusion.<br>"Seven?" She asked. Then the intercom turned on.  
>"Please stand for the pledge and prayer." I guess I'm not dreaming, she thought, this is too real! After the prayer, the newly enlarged class went to math.<br>"Link, if you need help with school, I'm happy to help!" Cassie replied in the hall, fighting the urge to hug Link.  
>"Thanks," He replied absentmindedly. Cassie's face fell. He was gazing at Zelda. Duh, he like...LOVES Zelda. Crap. Maybe this won't go according to plan...<p>

* * *

><p>Angie hadn't slept so well the previous night due to all the "excitement" on the little camping trip. She half walked half slumped into her algebra class the next morning, hoping today would go better. Yeah, sure, as if THAT was possible. She slid into her seat behind Drake, next to Hannah, kiddy-corner to Allie and Whitney, and Lyla behind her.<br>The warm, fuzzy winter boots she was wearing was starting to get annoyingly itchy, even if they were cute. Angie scratched away furiously and turned in her seat to face Lyla and Allie. Really, she tried to stay awake, but instead she folded her arms across her book and laid her head down. Within minutes, she was sound asleep.  
>"Ouch!" She mumbled awhile later, rubbing the top of her head. She rubbed her drooping eyes and looked up to see Drake turned around looking at her. "Did you just poke me?" Angie asked, sitting all the way up.<br>"Sorry, it was the only way I could think of to get you up." He answered, "Oh, and class is over." Angie looked around frantically. He was right. The rest of their class was standing up, collecting their things, and zipping their coats.  
>"Are you kidding me?"<br>"Nope," he said and rushed out the door.  
>"It was a rhetorical question, you idiot," Angie mumbled to herself, packing up her unused books, and followed Drake out the door.<p>

* * *

><p>After math, Cassie was shaking her head lightly. These guys are so smart! She thought. Edward, Alice, Elice, and Marth were up front. Nerds, excluding Edward and Alice, of course. Mrs. Arkins started today's lesson when Cassie saw the algebra kids run down the hall. She snapped up her arm and raised her hand.<br>"I need to go to the bathroom. Bad." Mrs. Arkins rolled her eyes and let her go. Cassie practically ran out of the room and ran into Angie.  
>"What is you-"<br>"Wish. True. Edward." Cassie interrupted. Angie stared at her in disbelief.  
>"No way." Angie glanced through the door and saw Edward. She held back her scream.<br>"You have to control yourself, Angie"  
>"How?" She mouthed. Cassie thought for a bit and held Angie's arms tighter so she couldn't move.<br>"We need to meet him...alone. Hmm...Oh! I know! He could ask to go to the bathroom, even though he doesn't use the bathroom," From inside the classroom, Edward heard this and grinned.  
>"Mrs. Arkins, may I please go to the restroom?" Mrs. Arkins sighed and let him go too.<br>"He's coming. Control yourself." Cassie whispered. Angie went into convulsions by then. Edward came into the hall.  
>"Cassie, you needed to see me?" He replied quietly, smiling. Angie just about died.<br>"Yeah, I want you to meet my friend, Angie" Then, Angie cracked. She broke out of Cassie's grasp and lunged for Edward, hugging his chest.  
>"Uh...nice to meet you?" He replied awkwardly, slowly trying to pry Angie off of his chest.<br>"Angie, let go. Now." Cassie whispered. Angie violently shook her head. Edward managed to break Angie's iron grip and took a step back.  
>"I think we should be getting back to class now." He whispered, going back into the room. Cassie sighed and turned to Angie, who was staring at where Edward once stood. Her head was slightly tilted to one side.<br>"Don't drool, Ang." Cassie teased. Angie, somehow, broke out of her trance.  
>"This is impossible! I must be dreaming...and I love this dream!" Angie whispered, walking towards the room. Cassie grabbed her arm.<br>"Dude, this ISN'T a dream! It's real!"  
>"Yeah, it is. This IS a dream! I could walk up to Edward and kiss him, 'cuz this is a dream." Cassie's eyes went wide and she gripped her arm harder.<br>"PLEASE! Please don't try that!" Angie rolled her eyes and tried to pull her arm free. "Seriously."  
>"Is anyone else we wished for here? Or did my wish just come true?"<br>"You looked into the room, didn't you?" Angie glanced into the room again.  
>"What? Aw crap..."<br>"What?" Angie guiltily looked at her shoes.  
>"Uh, I might have thought of Marth when we made the wish..." Cassie tightened her grip.<br>"What? Why?" Cassie growled quietly.  
>"OW! But it's not my fault! I thought of Link kicking his butt...so technically, I didn't think of him!"<br>"Yeah! You did think of him! My day is almost completely ruined!" Angie sighed and managed to get her arm free.  
>"Sorry," She mumbled, "Almost completely?" Cassie was about to answer when the bell rang. Somehow, their conversation lasted the whole period. The class came into the hall, and when Angie spotted Edward, she went into convulsions again.<br>"Hey Link!" Cassie replied, trying to get his attention. It didn't work. He was gazing at Zelda, and bumped into Brett. And Brett was NOT happy. He grabbed Link's shirt violently.  
>"I'm walking here...uh," Brett thought of something to call Link and came up with this, "Fairy boy! I'm walking here!" He growled. Cassie pushed through the small crowd that accumulated.<br>"Let him go, Brett" She said firmly.  
>"Stay out of this, wimp." Cassie stared at him disbelief.<br>"Excuse me? I'm the wimp?" She challenged. Before Brett could respond, Cassie swiftly kicked him in the shins, hard. He instantly dropped Link and hopped up and down, holding his shin. Edward pushed through and helped Link stand up. Cassie was seething with anger. He hurt LINK!  
>"Now, apologize," She ordered, "And you asked to get hurt...wimp." Cassie's original classmates knew she was pretty violent. She lives with three older brothers. So, as a result, she had to learn how to defend herself and others.<br>"I'm sorry." Brett said.  
>"Good," She growled. The new kids stood there stunned. Elice was covering her mouth and rushed into the room. Marth shook his head and followed his sister. Roy was laughing softly, Zelda was appalled, Alice was surprised, Aryll was giggling, and Bella wasn't surprised.<br>"The queer are usually they most...violent." Bella whispered before going into the room. Edward, naturally, followed her. Angie's eyes faded and she frowned.  
>"It's not fair!" She cried.<br>"I know how you feel," Cassie mumbled back. Link was still in the hall...as was the rest of the junior high. "Brett tripped, okay?" Cassie instructed. The students nodded and went back to their lockers.  
>"Aren't we gonna get in trouble?" Link asked.<br>"Yeah...eventually." Angie answered, not believing that Link was here either.  
>"Eventually?"<br>"Our school's discipline isn't the best," Cassie replied as they walked into the classroom for religion. Only, Mrs. Michaels was blocking the door, with Brett safely behind her.  
>"You little snitch!" Cassie mouthed, but Mrs. Michaels caught her.<br>"Excuse me? I'm a snitch?" Before Cassie could answer, Mrs. Michaels pointed down the hall. "I think you, Link, and Brett should visit the principal." Angie rushed into the classroom, relived that she wasn't in trouble and to see Edward again. The three of them walked slowly down the hall.  
>"Not the best, huh?" Link teased. Cassie smiled softly and lightly knocked him in the shoulder.<br>"But, Mr. Peterson...he can be pretty harsh. He gets angry easily." Cassie warned. Link sighed and glanced behind them. Brett looked on the brink of tears.  
>"Is he always like that?" He asked, gesturing to Brett.<br>"Yeah, usually." They went slower as they neared the office.  
>"Is he really that bad?" Link asked. Mr. Peterson opened his door. Yeah, he was mad.<br>"In here, now." Cassie sighed and pushed Brett into the office first. She followed him with Link behind her. "Now," Mr. Peterson slammed the door, "what happened?"  
>"Brett just tripped." Cassie replied.<br>"Is that so? And how were you involved, Link?"  
>"I wasn't watching where I was going, and I ran into Brett, who tripped over Cassie's foot." He replied without hesitation. Cassie stared at him. How did he think of that so fast?<br>"Is that true, Brett?"  
>"NO! Cassie did not trip me! She KICKED me in the shins!" Brett exclaimed.<br>"That's not what happened, Mr. Peterson," Cassie said, "I never kicked Brett. He tripped."  
>"WHAT?" Brett yelled. Mr. Peterson put up his hand to silence Brett.<br>"Mr. Zimmer, I believe you tripped. Now, get to class." Brett frowned and stormed out of the office. Cassie and Link followed.  
>"You always get away with EVERYTHING!" Brett growled.<br>"Dude, that was the first time I was sent to the office." Cassie responded. Brett grunted and rushed down the hall.  
>"He's a happy camper," Link said sarcastically.<br>"He's a jerk, is all. No one likes him, 'cuz he's a jerk." Link nodded. Then, he seemed to hesitate to reply. "You wanna say something?" She asked.  
>"Yeah, um...thanks. You know, for totally saving my skin from Brett I just...have lots on my mind." They stopped in the hall.<br>"You're not the only one," She whispered. Cassie's face reddened when their eyes met.  
>"You...you have pretty eyes..." He whispered, also reddening.<br>"Thanks...should I say that back?" Cassie replied softly. Link grinned.  
>"If you want to," Link whispered. Cassie also grinned.<br>"Well...you do." Cassie gave a short glance down the hall. She saw half of the class watching them. She panicked and ran into the girl's bathroom. Cassie heard laughing as she ran into the nearest stall. Then, the bathroom door opened.  
>"Cassie?" Angie said.<br>"Go away." Cassie growled. Angie was standing in front of Cassie's stall.  
>"Why are you embarrassed? You guys were just talking,"<br>"No, it was more. We were...opening up..." Angie sighed and leaned against the stall door.  
>"At least he talks to you," She mumbled, "Edward must think I'm a freak! You're lucky." Cassie opened the stall and hugged her friend.<br>"Angie, you have to be yourself. And, you can't freak out every time you see him, and don't you dare think that he avoids you because you're ugly or something." Cassie led Angie to the full body mirror that was hanging up on the wall. "Now, what do you see?" Cassie asked.  
>"A zit-faced freak." Angie answered without hesitation.<br>"No. I see a girl. Pretty inside and out." Angie was about to respond when Zelda, Aryll, Elice, and Alice walked in,  
>"I don't see what's so funny!" Elice retorted.<br>"I've never seen my brother look at a girl like that before," Aryll replied softly. Cassie softly grinned. "Except Zelda." Cassie's face fell. Alice saw this and quickly added, "But in a different way, right? He was blushing when he was talking to Cassie. He just stares at Zelda." Aryll shrugged.  
>"Maybe you're right." Aryll replied.<br>"I'm in here, you know." Zelda said impatiently. Everyone glanced at her, expect Cassie, who was glaring at the floor. "I'm sorry! It's not my fault the kid has a crush on me."  
>"Don't be," Cassie said, "And no, it's not your fault. Things happen." Cassie rushed out of the bathroom after saying this. They all looked at Angie, who shrugged and rushed after her friend.<br>"Look Link! It's Cassie!" Willy yelled. Cassie glared at him and kicked his shin the hardest she ever has kicked him. "OUCH!" Willy held his shin and jumped up and down. The class laughed as they went down the hall to the gym. It's P.E. today. Link, Cassie, Angie, and Edward were the only ones still by the lockers.  
>"What jerks." Edward replied. Angie nodded as she gazed at his face.<br>"We were just talking," Link mumbled. Cassie sighed and held back tears.  
>"What a stupid wish," She murmured before dashing down the hall.<br>"Wish? What is she talking about?" Edward asked.  
>"Can't you read her mind?" Angie asked, holding herself back somehow from jumping onto him. He glanced at her awkwardly, wondering how she knew he could read minds.<br>"Uh...we're gonna be late," He replied before he rushed down the hall with Angie right behind him.  
>"Edward! Slow down!" Angie called. Link sighed and rushed to the gym. They were starting exercises already. Mr. Brent, yes he was the math teacher and P.E. instructor, told Link to get dressed quickly. After that, Mr. Brent got out the dodge balls. Cassie grinned slyly when Marth and Willy were called to be on the opposing team, and when Angie was called to be on Cassie's team.<br>"Yes! We have both of them!" Angie squealed, pointing to Edward and Alice.  
>"And they're over there!" Cassie added, pointing to Marth and Willy. The whistle blew and all chaos broke loose. Angie immediately chucked the ball at Willy's stomach, and he collapsed, holding his stomach.<br>"HA! That's what you get!" Angie yelled. Cassie saw Marth cowering in a corner of the gym. She stole a ball from Lyla and beamed Marth in the head. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Elice gasped and ran to the other team's side.  
>"You hurt him!" She yelled. The whistle blew. Cassie didn't care if she was in trouble. You know how GOOD that felt? Angie was laughing so hard that she was on her knees, holding her stomach, until Jacob beamed her in the side. He pointed at her and laughed. Cassie was pulled aside and got yelled at for hitting Marth in the head. She was to sit out for the rest of the period.<p>

* * *

><p>After school, Cassie still couldn't believe that the wish came true. She walked out with Link, Aryll, and Zelda.<br>"That was AWESOME when you smoked Marth in the head!" Link replied. Cassie laughed.  
>"Thanks, hey, where do you guys live?" Zelda, sick of listening to Cassie's voice, rushed to her mother's car. "Jeez, she's happy."<br>"Don't worry," Aryll replied, "She's just jealous." Cassie's face colored and Link's did also.  
>"She's not jealous!" Link retorted, "Cassie just...isn't Zelda's favorite person." Aryll rolled her eyes.<br>"Anyways, where did you guys move?" Cassie said, trying to change the subject.  
>"Oh yeah, we're on Second Street." Link answered.<br>"Really? Me too! I did see a moving van last night..." Cassie replied happily.  
>"That's awesome! We could have, like, study dat-...uh...I mean...um..." Cassie glanced at his face. It was red.<br>"I know whatcha mean," Cassie saved, "Look! There's my mom! See you later, guys!" Cassie called as she climbed into her mother's white mini-van.  
>"Who were you talking to?" Her mother inquired.<br>"Oh, new kids. In fact, we have LOTS of new kids," Cassie waved as her mother pulled out of the parking lot, "Link and Aryll, that's who I was talking to, moved into Bill's old house. We could give them rides, or something." Her mother nodded.  
>"Link? Aryll? Those names sound really familiar..." Rose replied from the back. They don't know? I shouldn't tell them, or they might freak out or something, Cassie thought. And so, they drove home.<p>

* * *

><p>Cassie quickly finished what homework she had left. After, she changed out of her uniform and rushed outside.<br>"GA!" She yelped, running back inside. Her mother rushed to her.  
>"What? What is it?"<br>"It's SNOWING AND IT'S FREEZING!" Cassie exclaimed, pointing to the window.  
>"Honey, it was snowing when you came home." Her mother answered.<br>"Oh...m'kay..." Cassie grabbed her coat and went outside again. This time, she warm. As soon as she was down the porch steps, Cassie felt a snowball smack her in the head. She, then, heard laughing.  
>"You got her good, Link!" She heard Aryll say.<br>"Shush! She's gonna find us!" Link hissed back. Cassie smirked and picked up a chunk of snow. She slowly packed it till it was a nice, smooth snowball. Without warning, Cassie whipped the snowball towards a shrub.  
>"OUCH!" Aryll exclaimed, standing up and rubbing her head.<br>"Sorry, Aryll! I was aiming for your brother." Cassie called. Link popped up also. A snowball was in his hand.  
>"Is that so? You were trying to hit me?" He called. Aryll shrieked and ran inside, not wanting to be hit again. Cassie dove for cover in a nearby bush. The snowball whizzed by. "Crap! I missed."<br>"You are acting so immature!" Cassie replied, coming out of her hiding spot. Link laughed and walked over to Cassie.  
>"Yes! Yes I am!" He replied proudly. Cassie rolled her eyes and glanced behind him, expecting to see his parents helping the movers.<br>"Where's your parents?" Link frowned and sighed. He seemed to hesitate. "I didn't mean to-"  
>"No, it's alright. Our parents have been dead for about eleven years now. They died in a fire," He paused and slightly cringed, "We live with Impa now. She was Zelda's nursemaid, until...you know..." Cassie's eyes were swimming in tears.<br>"Oh my gosh. Link, I had no idea..." Cassie put her hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, he pulled her into a hug. At first, she was stunned. Then, she returned the embrace and didn't want the moment to end.  
>"Link!" A cold voice yelled. Both of them jumped and scooted away from each other. "Come inside. Now."<br>"That's Impa, I'm guessing." Cassie whispered. Link nodded.  
>"I'll see you tomorrow. And thanks for everything," Link replied before rushing inside. Cassie stood there for awhile. She just hugged her favorite fictional character.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mom, mom, mom, mom, mom!" Angie said anxiously, tapping her mother on the shoulder. She had just rushed through the back door after being dropped off by Drake and his dad after that magnificent day at school.<br>"I'm on the phone!" She hissed through gritted teeth, covering the bottom of the phone with her hand. Angie sighed. This was going to be awhile. She sat down at the kitchen table, her leg bouncing up and down in nervous anticipation as she waited for her mom's phone call to end. After what seemed like forever, her mother hung up the phone on the wall cradle, and Angie jumped up.  
>"What is it honey?" Asked her mom as she moved around the counter to the sink.<br>"You will never guess what happened today!" Angie exclaimed, rushing over to the counter, too, to face her mom.  
>"Hm?"<br>"We got, like, a billion new students!" Angie said in a rush.  
>"A billion?" Her mother questioned, raising and eyebrow.<br>"Well, okay, maybe not a billion. But there's at least..." Angie counted on her fingers, "Ten, I think."  
>"That's nice," Replied her mom, clearly not interested. Angie frowned. Obviously, her mom just wasn't comprehending the awesomeness of the situation. She stumbled over words in her head to try and explain.<br>"Okay, um, Mom. I know you're never gonna believe me but," She bit her lip before continuing, "The new kids seem to come from books or video games." Her mother stared at her for a minute.  
>"You're just imagining things honey, I'm sure of it. They probably just look a lot like these fictional characters you're thinking of."<br>"No, Ma. I'm serious. Edward Cullen...you know, the dreamy vampire from the Twilight books? He and Bella, and Alice, and Jacob are there. Except they are my age. Same with a bunch of the characters from Legend of Zelda and stuff."  
>"Angie, I don't think that's-"<br>"Logical?" Angie finished, "I know. But I also know that it's defiantly Edward. That face...that skin...those eyes. No one else could be like," Angie sighed, "It's crazy!"  
>"Sure is honey," Her mother said.<br>"But it's SO AWESOME!" Angie said, smiling to herself.  
>"Um, Angie, let's talk about this later. I really need to get dinner started."<br>" 'Kay," Angie replied happily, skipping off to her room. She sat down at her wooden desk, where she always did her homework, slinging her backpack down beside her, when she heard something outside. Curious, she went over to her window that faced the street, to see a car. But not just any car; a black, extremely expensive looking car. Angie stared at it through her blinds for a moment before she understood. That was Carlisle's car. She gasped. That house behind hers had been for sale, for forever. And now, probably the most dangerous and awesome creatures lived there. This could not be happening.  
>She had to tell Cassie, so she turned on the computer and signed onto IM.<p>

* * *

><p>Cassie silently sat in her room staring at the picture she drew of Zelda and Link before this all happened. How could they wish REALLY could've come true? It wasn't possible! She sighed and hung up her picture on the wall. Cassie glanced at her other ones, too: Elice and Roy, and Bella and Edward. She sighed again and looked out her window, which faced the backyard. Snow silently fell onto the ground. Max and Sara were playing and ruined the silence.<br>Cassie looked back at the picture and thought suddenly of Angie. She wanted to call her and see how she was doing. Angie was probably the happiest person alive now. If Link moved near Cassie, Edward must have moved near Angie. Cassie decided to go downstairs and onto IM. As soon as she signed on, she got a message from Angie, of course.  
><strong>edwardcullennnnn<strong>: DUDE!  
><em><strong>Cassiebug1221<strong>_: what?  
><strong>edwardcullennnnn<strong>: edward moved into my backyard!  
>Cassie stared at the message for a bit before she replied.<br>**_Cassiebug1221_**: he moved into your backyard?  
><strong>edwardcullennnnn<strong>: yeah!  
><em><strong>Cassiebug1221<strong>_: like he's in a tent? in your backyard?  
><strong>edwardcullennnnn<strong>: no! there was a house for sale! it's like in my backyard! but im a little confused. wouldnt he move to a...darkish place? he's still a vampire isnt he?  
><em><strong>Cassiebug1221<strong>_: ...you're right about the darkish thing, but idk if hes still a vampire. his eyes were still goldish, werent they?  
><strong>edwardcullennnnn<strong>: duh! his eyes were gold! the gorgeous gold...=] his skin was pale, too. and cold... he must be a vampire still!  
><em><strong>Cassiebug1221<strong>_: i guess he is. did you go see him yet?  
><em><strong>edwardcullennnnn<strong> has signed off_  
>Cassie stared at the screen for awhile, lightly shaking her head. Oh Angie.<br>_**edwardcullennnnn** has signed on_  
><strong>edwardcullennnnn<strong>: they arent home now! they must have gone...out...to...uh...eat  
><strong><em>Cassiebug1221<em>**: they probably did. but where are they gonna eat? the national park? "to eat"?  
><strong>edwardcullennnnn<strong>: i guess...but i want to see him! NOW!  
><em><strong>Cassiebug1221<strong>_: lucky for me, link is right next door and doesnt hunt =]  
><strong>edwardcullennnnn<strong>: not helping. we're talking about my problems!  
><strong><em>Cassiebug1221<em>**: sorry, you should come over this weekend or something  
><strong>edwardcullennnnn<strong>: dude, we are talking about ME! not OUR plans! wait, i think they pulled up again. cya tomorrow!  
><em><strong>edwardcullennnnn<strong> has signed off_  
>Cassie sighed and put an away message up, and she went into the living room. Meanwhile, back at Angie's, Angie bolted into her room, grabbed her zip-up sweatshirt, and slipped on her boots. She ignored her mom's call to put on a coat and ran outside into the lightly falling snow. Her boots were giving her some problems as she ran, making her trip and stumble all the way to the Cullen's yard. Edward's tousled auburn hair was visible disappearing through the door to the three car garage; just ahead of him was Alice.<br>"Edward!" Angie called, approaching the driveway. She waved and took a few anxious steps, hitting a patch of ice, and before she knew it her feet flew out from under her. Her eyes squeezed tight, anticipating the crash to the ground, when a cold, smooth hand slipped under her arm, saving her. She looked up into the eyes of her rescuer and her heart skipped a beat. They were so beautiful.  
>"Thanks," Angie breathed, steadying herself.<br>"You're welcome," He replied warmly and smiled his crooked grin. Angie had to take a deep breath to try and keep her cool. There was no way she was going to freak out this time. It was her chance to show him she was NOT some obsessed freak who was impossible to be around. Lucky for her, he spoke again first.  
>"So, what were you rushing over here for?" His forehead wrinkled into a concerned look.<br>"Um, I was coming to see you...actually." She replied. That was a stupid question. He stared at her confused for a few minutes. Angie couldn't figure out what had stumped him before she realized he was reading her mind.  
>"I mean, coming to welcome you to the neighborhood, you know." Angie continued, trying to figure out how to keep her thoughts to herself. Now she could see how Bella found her little quirk useful.<br>"Right," He said finally, the creases still in his forehead. His beautiful forehead.  
>"So, how do Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper like their new high school?" She tried to be as casual as possible.<br>"They say it's...manageable," Edward answered, "How did you know about them, anyways?"  
>"Er..." Angie began, trying to think of a logical explanation to knowing his older sibling's names.<br>"It's just odd, because you seem to know a lot about me," Edward replied, interrupting Angie's thoughts. She stared at him blankly, still searching for words.  
>"Like when I first met you, you embraced me like you'd know me forever and then later with the whole mind reading thing..." He trailed off, gazing over the rooftops to the setting sun. Angie sighed as she took in his face and features, when she thought of something.<br>"Wait here on minute," She finally said, clomping back across her yard. Once in her room again, she grabbed a book from her shelf and then returned to an unmoved Edward. He looked like a Roman statue wearing jeans and a jacket, frozen there.  
>"Here," Angie said, holding the hardcover novel out to him, "This is the answer to all your questions." Angie watched as his butterscotch eyes traced the silver letters of "Twilight", then he pulled back the cover and began to read. After a minute, he spoke.<br>"This is about a girl named Bella," He said more to himself than to Angie. He read for another minute then concluded.  
>"My Bella."<br>'Oh great. His Bella.' Angie thought, her mood turning into a pout. 'Still in love with her, I see.' Then, she stopped thinking, remembering that he can read her mind.  
>"Do you mind if I borrow this?" He asked, taking his eyes off the book and letting them rest on Angie's disgrunted expression.<br>"Yeah, I guess," She agreed, still pretty depressed.  
>"Thanks," Edward muttered. It looked as if he was putting together the pieces of a very confusing puzzle in his head.<br>"I'll see you around, Ang." He concluded, and with a fleeting glance, turned and walked into his garage, the book tucked tightly under his arm. Ang. He called her Ang. She dwindled on this thought, gladly. Finally, things were warming up a bit between them. Another thought, however, made her stop and think; what would happen when he knew the truth? That he doesn't EXIST? She shuddered from the thought, and the cold, and rushed inside to the sanctuary of her home. Back at Cassie's, Rose was playing Wii Sports.  
>"Who was that guy you were talking to?" Rose asked, still concentrating on her tennis playing. Cassie was appalled. She spied on me? She thought.<br>"A new neighbor and classmate, Link." Cassie answered coldly.  
>"Why did you hug him? Are you guys dating or something?" Rose asked, smirking.<br>"No! He's a friend! You know I can't date till sophomore year! Besides, he hugged me first!" Rose rolled her eyes. Cassie grunted and grabbed a nearby coat. She rushed outside to their backyard and started to mumble to herself.  
>"Why don't they know they are here? For real?" She sat in a swing and watched the silent fall of snow. Nice and qui-<br>"Get back in here! NOW!" A voice boomed from the neighbors. Aryll opened the back door and slammed it closed. She was sobbing. Cassie pretended to not notice.  
>"Were you listening to that?" Aryll demanded. Cassie stood up and went to the fence.<br>"No, of course not. I wasn't trying to," Aryll rubbed her nose and tried to stop tears from running down her cheeks.  
>"How couldn't you hear that?" Aryll whispered, "I didn't do anything, yet she yells at me!"<br>"She? Impa?" Cassie inquired. Aryll nodded and ran her coat sleeve under her nose.  
>"I was making dinner, and she just yelled at me!" Cassie frowned and didn't know how to respond, "Impa was never like this before,"<br>"Maybe she's stressed out," Cassie suggested, "It can't be easy to take care of two teens." Aryll stepped closer to the fence.  
>"Especially with Link as one of those teens. You don't know him that much, yet he really likes you! It's ridiculous! What's so special about you?" Aryll replied. Cassie was surprised and really didn't know how to answer.<br>"I don't know. He really should be all over Zelda. What IS so special about me?"  
>"He talks about this...connection with you. I think he has finally lost it."<br>"Connection?" Cassie question confusingly. Aryll nodded and glanced towards a window on the second floor of her house. Cassie followed her glance and saw Link looking out the closed window.  
>"He talks about you all the time," Aryll said in a whisper, "No offense, but I am sick of hearing about your eyes," Cassie blushed and looked away from the window, "I should go back inside. Impa's probably cooled down by now. Thanks for listening, and I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?" Cassie nodded and Aryll rushed inside. Cassie sighed in relief and felt that she was somewhat closer to Aryll. Satisfied, Cassie went into the house.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Cassie awoke with a yawn and stretched her arms. She glanced at the clock, wondering why she wasn't awake yet. It seemed late. The clock read 9:47! Cassie quickly jumped out of bed, put on her uniform, and rushed downstairs. She was very confused when she was Lucia playing on the Wii. Rose was up also. Were they sick?<br>"Whatcha doing in your uniform?" Rose asked.  
>"We're late! School started almost two hours ago!" Cassie exclaimed.<br>"Mom didn't tell you?" Lucia questioned. Cassie put a hand on her head.  
>"I'm confused..." Cassie murmured. Rose sighed and pointed to the windows in the living room. Who knew there could be so much snow at one time?<br>"It's a snow day, silly," Lucia replied, "That's why Mom never woke you up. Will you play some Brawl with me?" Cassie dropped her book bag, which was in her hand and picked up a Wii Remote.  
>After about an hour of playing Brawl, all three of the sisters got dressed, slid on their boots, and ran outside to the front yard with sleds. Their small hill in the front wasn't amazing, but with a little tweaking and snow ramps, the sisters were ready to go. Cassie was pushing seven-year old Lucia down a ramp when Link and Aryll came outside, too.<br>"Sweet ramps!" Aryll exclaimed. Cassie blushed and tried to avoid Link's gaze. For once, she really didn't want to see him.  
>"Those are sweet. Are you gonna use that sled?" Link asked with a smile. She shyly shook her head and gave him the sled without looking at him. His smile slightly faded when he saw this. Link, then, took Cassie's hand and led her to the steps of her house.<br>"What's going on? I saw you and Aryll talking last night."  
>"She needed someone to talk to, is all. Apparently, you guys don't talk much," She answered without looking him in the eye. Link narrowed his eyes.<br>"We talk...just not a lot. Impa is usually yelling at us, so we don't get to talk much," He replied, obviously stressed out. He sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair.  
>"She told me Impa wasn't always like this," Cassie said, sitting on the steps, "What happened?" Link joined her on the stairs and was silent for awhile. Suddenly, Cassie wished she didn't ask.<br>"No, Impa wasn't always like this. She was kind and patient. Was. Aryll and I aren't very sure what happened. It might be the move and stuff." He slightly smiled and his eyes were on his sister. She was playing with Rose and Lucia.  
>"You're not gonna move back to Hyrule, are you?" Cassie asked. Link stared at her and shifted slightly away from her.<br>"How did you know that I lived in Hyrule?" Cassie bit her lip and thought of a response.  
>"It's a guess. You have those ears, and I heard that only Hylians have those kinds of ears," He nodded, believing Cassie, and self-consciously covered his ears, "Don't worry, I like the pointed ears," She said, smiling. He grinned back. Suddenly, a scream filled the air. Cassie gasped and turned to see Lucia, face down in the red snow. Cassie jumped up and ran to her.<br>"What happened?" She asked frantically.  
>"I don't know!" Aryll cried, "One second she was laughing, and then she screamed!" Cassie turned Lucia so she could see her face. She held back a gasp to keep Lucia calm. A gash was cut on Lucia's eyelid all the way up to her forehead.<br>"Oh my gosh..." Link mumbled, "Quick, get her inside." Cassie followed Link's order, picked up Lucia, and rushed inside. Rose beckoned for Aryll and Link to come inside, too. Cassie carefully laid Lucia down on the couch and ran into the kitchen for a rag. She came back into the living room and saw Link looking at the Super Smash Brothers Brawl case.  
>"Is that...me?" He murmured. Cassie slapped the case out of his hands.<br>"That's not important! Lucia is injured!" Cassie turned to her sister and wiped up the blood on her face, "Rose, call dad. Now," Cassie's father is a doctor. Rose grabbed the nearest phone and quickly called the office. Within minutes, their father rushed into the living room. He quickly picked up Lucia and ran back to his car without a word. Link picked the game case back up and looked it over.  
>"This really looks like me!" He mumbled. Aryll snatched the case out of his hands and also examined it.<br>"He's right. I think it is you, Link."  
>"It can't be you. He just looks like you." Cassie retorted as she took the case back. She opened it and saw that the manual wasn't in there. Cassie looked at Link. He was flipping through it. She reached for it, but Link pulled away. Cassie saw that he was at the fighters section.<br>"His name is Link." He looked back at Cassie, confusion written all over his face.  
>"Coincidence?" Cassie replied, unsurely. Link frowned. Rose stared at Link and looked back at the game manual.<br>"I'm...gonna take a nap..." She murmured and went upstairs. Link extended his hand for the case. Cassie hesitated. What's gonna happen if they find out that they don't exist? Will they disappear?  
>"Please Cassie," Link pleaded. Cassie gave it to him and let him put the game in. Cassie took over and started the game. She sighed, thinking that maybe they should know the truth. Cassie went to Brawl Mode and picked Link. The television echoed his name. She bit her lip and awaited his reaction.<br>"Am I...fictional?" He whispered.  
>"Not anymore..." Cassie murmured. She closed her eyes and prayed that Aryll and Link wouldn't disappear.<br>"This doesn't make any sense! If I'm fictional, how am I here? Does that mean that Aryll and Zelda aren't real, too?" Link almost screamed after some silence. Cassie sighed with a bit of relief. Still there.  
>"What's going on, Cassie?" Aryll demanded. Cassie frowned and opened her eyes.<br>"Okay, yeah. You guys don't exist." Cassie put her hand up to silence Aryll, who was about to rant some more, "Angie and I wished for you guys to become real. We didn't know it would really happen! I don't know about you, but my life has been...awesome since that wish." She closed her eyes, refusing to look at either of them.  
>"This is...impossible." Link muttered. Cassie simply nodded once, still not looking.<br>"It was." Cassie murmured. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her face.  
>"Would you open your eyes, Cassie? I want to ask something else." Link ordered. She opened her eyes ever so slightly, but once she saw his face, her eyes bounced open. He never got this close. Aryll groaned in annoyance. Link's face was inches away. He smiled and Cassie itched to lean just a little bit closer...<br>"No," Cassie whispered as she forced herself to take a step back. His smile faded. "I'm sorry...This is just...wrong." She continued, "You belong with Zelda! Not a crazed fan-girl! We shouldn't be like this!" Cassie screamed. Aryll snorted, trying not to laugh.  
>"Aryll," Link scolded firmly. Aryll went expressionless. He sighed and turned back to Cassie. "I understand. If...I am not real, like you said, this would be...awkward." Cassie nodded and looked away. She wanted to cry. She turned down the hottest, in her opinion, fictional character ever. Cassie's chin quivered.<br>"You should...go." She stuttered. Aryll shrugged and went out the door. Link hesitated. "Please." Cassie whispered, letting a few tears run down her cheeks.  
>"I'm sor-"<br>"Please." Cassie pleaded. Link sighed and rushed out after his sister. Before her older brother came upstairs from the basement, Cassie ran up into her room, letting the tears run freely. She slammed her door closed and slammed herself onto her bed. Cassie shook with sobs and yearned to talk to Angie. She needed her so much right now.

* * *

><p>Again<strong><em>, OLD AND CRAPPY. <em>**


	3. Part Three:Best Dream to Worst Nightmare

***Our Little World***  
>*Part Three: The Best Dream Becomes the Worst Nightmare*<p>

The next morning, Cassie refused to wake up and face school. She did not want to see Link, Aryll, Zelda, or anyone.  
>"I want it the way it was before." She mumbled as she finally put on her uniform. Instantly, she wanted to take the thought back. Cassie couldn't take Edward away from Angie. It would break her heart.<br>Once at school, Cassie sighed with relief when she saw Edward sitting down in his seat, reading furiously. He swiftly turned to the next page with a flick of his hand and stuck a bookmark in it. Cassie was going to ask what he was reading, but he put the book down gently, and she gasped. Twilight. Edward Cullen was reading **TWILIGHT**.  
>"What-you-book-Edward!" She stuttered, dropping her books. Again. Edward stared at her, slightly confused.<br>"What are you yelling about?" Bella muttered. Cassie ignored her and slowly picked up her books and winced. Crap. _He_ was here. She didn't look at him as she sat down. Cassie turned in her seat and looked back at Edward.  
>"Where did you get that?" She asked, gesturing to the book.<br>"Angie let me borrow it." Edward answered, shrugging. "Should I not have the book or something?"  
>"Actually, you shouldn't..." Cassie mumbled, almost inaudible. Edward stared at her, puzzled entirely. 'Oh yeah, he could still hear me. Vampire. Yeah.' She thought.<br>"Uh...okay. So...where's your glasses?" He asked, apparently trying to change the subject.  
>"Oh yeah, I got contacts." Cassie answered. Edward nodded and she saw him mouth 'vampire' to himself. 'Cassie, can't you ever think of something other than Twilight and Legend of Zelda?' She thought. Edward glanced back at her, but then opened Twilight again. Cassie turned away, seeing that the conversation was over. She looked around, avoiding his gaze, and tried to find someone else to talk to. Elice and Marth were glaring in Cassie's direction, Roy was gazing at Elice, Alice was chatting with Bella, Zelda and Aryll were going over homework, Edward was reading, and who wants to talk to Jacob? It seemed boring to talk to her old classmates.<br>Seemed that _he_ was the only one not doing anything. Cassie was going to say hi, but thankfully, the principal started the pledge. After the pledge and prayer, Cassie dashed out of the room and into math. She stole a glance at Link when she sat down. He was frowning and looking right at her. She looked away.  
>"This is gonna be a long day," Cassie muttered. She saw Edward glance at her, his expression full of confusion. 'Goodness, I'm making him REALLY confused today.' Cassie thought. 'Me and Link...had a little fight. Nothing bad...sort of.' She continued in her head. Edward nodded. She stared down at her book, but her vision was blurred by her tears. A long day.<p>

* * *

><p>Once history was over, Cassie pulled Angie out into the hall and into their next class.<br>"Ouch!" Angie whined. Cassie ignored her complaining and slammed her into her chair.  
>"Shut up and listen," growled Cassie, "It's about Link. I told him he didn't exist, and then he...well...I...turned him down."<br>"You turned him down?" Angie whispered in disbelief.  
>"I had to! It's Zelink, not...uh...me and him!" Cassie hissed back. Angie nodded and everyone else came in. Edward was clearly annoyed by something.<br>"What's up, Edward?" Angie asked expectantly.  
>"Him." Edward answered coldly, glancing to Link. Edward sat in his seat. Cassie didn't look at the person next to her.<br>"What about him?" Angie asked.  
>"He won't shut up about someone," Both girls knew that he meant that he was reading Link's mind. Cassie groaned and put her forehead on the table. Why did this have to happen to her? "And he's screaming," Edward complained.<br>"Okay, class. Open you're books to chapter seven," Mrs. Michaels said suddenly, making Cassie jump. She heard a couple giggles all around her.  
>"At least you didn't scream this time." Angie murmured. Cassie ignored her and actually tried to pay attention. Tried. After religion, Cassie bolted up, knocking down her chair, and ran into the hall. She grabbed her bag of gym clothes and prepared to dash down the hall. But he stepped in front of her.<br>"I would really appreciate it if you stopped avoiding me." Link said firmly. Cassie ignored him and tried to step around him. Link wouldn't allow that.  
>"Do you mind? You're making a traffic jam." Cassie mumbled, and he was. Willy and Mitch were pushing through, trying to get to P.E.<br>"Move it, love birds!" said Willy. Cassie glared at him and kicked his shin the hardest she has ever kicked him. Willy yelped and grabbed him shin, jumping up and down.  
>"Shut up." Cassie growled. She managed to push past Link and run down the hall. She was the first into the gym, and Cassie sprinted to the locker room to change. Angie was suddenly right behind her.<br>"You really like to kick people, dontcha?" Angie said.  
>"He had it coming..." Cassie muttered. As soon as she finished, Alice appeared.<br>"You okay? That Willy sure is a jerk." Alice said worriedly.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine." Cassie snapped. Alice opened her mouth, but closed it in a second. When her mouth closed, Elice and Aryll barged in, both glaring at Cassie.<br>"Would you give my brother a break?" Aryll said, her voice rising. Cassie ignored her and finished putting on her gym clothes.  
>"Don't ignore us!" Elice yelled. Bella then came in with Zelda.<br>"Why are you yelling?" complained Bella. Cassie pushed past them with Angie right behind her. They walked out at the same time as Marth and Roy. They were both giving Cassie death glares. Cassie groaned.  
>"What did I do to everyone?" She screamed before running into the bathroom. Angie and Alice rushed in after her. Cassie leaned against a wall and slid down. She put her head on her knees and felt her eyes sting as they produced tears.<br>"Cassie, haven't you cried enough?" Alice murmured, kneeling down beside her. Cassie shook her head, and Alice put a loose hair back into place.  
>"Apparently not," Cassie muttered, trying to compose herself.<br>"Huh," Angie whispered, "What DID you do to everyone?"  
>"Angie! Why would you ask that?" Alice scolded. Angie cringed, knowing that Alice was a vampire and could spring at any moment.<br>"I'm sorry!" Angie apologized as she knelt on the other side of Cassie.  
>"I guess they just don't like me...I did give them a scare their first day here." Cassie mumbled.<br>"Cassie! You are a great person and always will be!" Alice almost yelled. Cassie grinned, knowing that Alice would see the future.  
>"That's really nice, Alice." Cassie said as she stood up. "Now, let's just get this over with." Angie and Alice also stood up and followed Cassie out the bathroom door. Everyone was doing exercises, but Whitney and Allie stopped and came over to them.<br>"Cassie, you okay?" Allie asked, her eyes full of concern.  
>"Yeah, we heard you scream. Are you hurt?" Whitney asked.<br>"I'm fine...I think." Cassie answered quietly. Allie bit her lip, knowing that there had to be more. And why was Cassie hiding something from her and Whit? Allie opened her mouth.  
>"Really, I'm fine." Cassie assured. She rushed past her two confused friends and started to do jumping jacks. After that, Mr. Brent got out two bowling pins and yellow and red belts.<br>"Ugh. Capture the Pin." groaned Cassie.  
>"What's wrong with this game?" Angie asked.<br>"Remember when Brett plowed me down? I REALLY don't want that sweaty pig to do that again. EVER." Cassie answered, shuddering at the memory. She glanced at Alice, who was as still as a statue. Her eyes focused and unfocused multiple times. Angie also noticed.  
>"She's seeing something!" squealed Angie. Alice blinked and turned to Cassie.<br>"You have more to worry about, Cassie." Alice said, as if as a warning. They stared at each other for awhile.  
>"Well...you gonna tell me what you saw?" Cassie demanded quietly. Alice gaped at Cassie then glanced to Edward who nodded and rolled his eyes. She was about to say something, but Mr. Brent's whistle cut her off.<br>"Split into two teams. New kids against the old ones." He ordered.  
>"But, that's not fair!" Angie complained, scooting closer to Edward.<br>"Life isn't fair." He said before blowing his whistle again. Cassie gripped Alice's arm.  
>"Tell me." Cassie growled.<br>"Ow!" hissed Alice, faking the pain, "I can't. Later. I promise." She finished before flitting to the other side of the gym, a yellow belt wrapped around her waist. Alice winked at Cassie's surprised expression. 'Well, duh. She's a vampire, too!' Cassie thought.  
>"Here." Angie said to Cassie, handing her a red belt. Cassie tightened her belt and stalked to the pin on their side.<br>"Do we have to guard the pin?" complained Angie. Cassie crossed her arms and glared at her.  
>"Guess so..." Angie mumbled. Cassie stood in front of the pin with Angie behind her. Their old classmates scattered around their side of the gym. Drake and Brett, who always took ANY game a little too seriously, were making a 'game plan' and ordering the other boys around. Mr. Brent was telling the new kids how to play, then he blew his whistle once he was at the safety of the sidelines. Drake yelled, "Go!" and only himself and Brett charged across. Cassie kept her eyes locked on the Cullens.<br>"Any second now, and they'll-" Cassie started, but was knocked down by a whoosh of air. She looked at the Cullens, who were as shocked as she was.  
>"Cassie! You okay?" Angie said, helping her up.<br>"Who was that?" gasped Cassie. The two girls glared when they saw none other than Jacob Black doing a victory dance, the pin gripped in his hand.  
>"That's not fair!" Angie groaned. Cassie nodded and looked back at the Cullens.<br>"Oh dear...they don't look happy." murmured Cassie. And they didn't. Alice and Edward were obviously pissed off. Alice stomped over to Jacob. She ripped the pin from his hand and tossed it gently to Cassie.  
>"Stupid dog," Alice muttered. Jacob rolled his eyes and winked back at Bella, grinning. Bella's lips twitched, but refused to smile.<br>"Did you see Jake?" Allie exclaimed, running to Angie and Cassie.  
>"How could you see him? He was a blur!" Adrianne replied. Angie huffed and crossed her arms. 'Stupid wolf...thing.' She thought coldly. Angie smiled when she saw Edward chuckle at her thoughts. Mr. Brent blew again to start a new round. This time, all of the boys on Cassie's team ran over.<br>"This is so unfair," Cassie complained, "They have two vampires and a wolf thing. And we have..."  
>"Nerds? Losers? Boring guys?" Angie suggested.<br>"All of the above." Cassie said. The two girls scattered away when Jacob ran toward them. He laughed and stole the pin. Suddenly, he froze. He was shaking violently, but not like a seizer. Like he was...transforming.  
>"No!" Alice, Cassie, and Angie gasped simultaneously. Edward was helping Bella up. She tripped, and he helped her up. Bella was blushing. Jacob's undying glare was locked on them. Alice was suddenly next to him, murmuring in his ear. Jacob blinked and stopped shaking.<br>"I'm sorry, Alice." Jacob muttered. Cassie expected to hear worried voices asking what happened, but the game continued as if uninterrupted. Alice glared at him.  
>"You should be, dog. Do want to run yourself out of town?" She growled.<br>"No. I'll be on my best behavior." He mumbled before stalking to the other side. Jacob scowled when he remembered the deformed pin in his grasp. Cassie yelped and covered her face when Jacob looked like he was going to throw it.  
>"Jacob." Edward's velvety soft voice warned. Jake huffed and tossed the pin to Angie, who caught it, surprisingly. Mr. Brent glanced to the clock hanging over the gym door. He blew his whistle.<br>"New kids win. Pick up then change." He ordered. After everyone changed, Cassie pulled Angie towards the hallway when Whitney stood in their way.  
>"What's going on?" She demanded. Cassie glanced behind them. She had to move fast. He was coming toward them. Cassie grabbed Whitney's arm and started to drag her down the hall.<br>"You know Link?" Cassie asked.  
>"Yeah. The cute blond one?" Whitney answered. Cassie nodded and pushed both girls into the girls' bathroom.<br>"Well, he sorta...I guess you could say...he asked me out." Cassie said. Whitney's eyes sparkled.  
>"And? Did you say yes?" This sort of thing was Whit's favorite subject. Boys.<br>"Uh, well, no."  
>"Why not? You like him, dontcha?" Whitney exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.<br>"It's...complicated." said Angie.  
>"Of course! Angie knows what's going on!" Whitney said as she turned to leave. Cassie grabbed her arm.<br>"Okay, okay. Here's the thing, tell me, does Edward look...familiar?" Cassie asked.  
>"She hasn't SEEN him before." Angie muttered.<br>"Yeah, she has. We saw Twilight Sunday, remember?" Cassie growled.  
>"Guys!" Whitney interrupted. "And yeah, he does look familiar."<br>"And his name? Edward Cullen? Ring any bells?" Cassie continued quietly. Whitney stared at them. Suddenly, her eyes widened.  
>"I knew he was familiar! His face, skin, those eyes! How's he here?" Whit yelled in a rushed voice.<br>"Hush!" Angie hissed. Whitney was now hopping up and down on her toes.  
>"This is going to sound crazy, but Angie and I wished that everyone that we are obsessed with became real...and they did." Cassie explained quietly. "And, apparently, we have to tell our friends that they do exist for them to...see them." Cassie finished. Angie nodded.<br>"NO WAY!" Whitney yelled.  
>"Shut up!" Angie hissed again.<br>"So Bella is actually Bella Swan! And Jacob is actually Jacob Black?" Whitney asked in whisper. Cassie nodded.  
>"And Link, Zelda, Aryll, and everyone else are actually themselves." Angie said.<br>"Ohmigosh. Ohmigosh." Whitney murmured, jumping up and down.  
>"You can't tell anyone!" Cassie warned.<br>"I won't!" Whit promised. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed, and her mouth curled up into a sly smiled. "Excuse me." Whitney walked towards the door, Cassie and Angie right behind her.  
>"What are you gonna do?" Cassie asked worriedly.<br>"You'll see." Whitney whispered. "Hey Jacob!" She called. Jacob turned and walked towards them.  
>"What?" He growled. Whitney's hand was in a tight fist.<br>"I just wanted to..." Whitney started. She pulled her arm back and smashed her fist into Jacob's cheek. There was a sickening crunch. Whitney screamed and cradled her throbbing hand. Jacob laughed.  
>"That was probably a bad idea. I heard Edward telling Alice about you guys," He gestured to Cassie and Angie, "And from what I heard, you guys should know better than to punch me." He said. Whitney glared at him.<br>"I'm sorry." Whitney spat. "I wasn't thinking."  
>"Apparently." Jacob spat back.<br>"Come on, Whit." Cassie said, dragging Whit down the hall.  
>"Where are we going?" Whitney asked, still holding her hand.<br>"The nurse, duh." Cassie answered. Then, she stopped in mid-step.  
>"Nurse?" Whit murmured.<br>"Oh yeah...we don't have a nurse..." Cassie muttered. "Well crap. Now what?" She said, gesturing to Whitney's crippled hand. Angie gently took her hand and looked it over.  
>"Can you bend your fingers?" Angie asked.<br>"I don't know!" Whitney growled. She slowly bent all of her fingers, till she got to her index finger. Whitney yelped and pulled her hand back.  
>"That fricken' HURTS!" She screeched.<br>"Sorry!" Angie apologized quickly.  
>"You must not have punched Jake hard enough," Cassie mumbled. Whitney grinned.<br>"We should get back to class. I'm sure they're wondering where we are." Angie said.  
>"What about my hand!" Whitney complained, throwing her hand in Angie's face.<br>"Go to the office, or something! I'm missing time with Edward! We don't know how long they're gonna stay!" Angie hissed before dashing down the hall. Whitney turned to Cassie.  
>"You mean, they could disappear at anytime?" She asked. Cassie shrugged.<br>"I guess they could. We didn't a rulebook or something when we made the wish." Cassie replied. She pushed Whitney towards the office when she realized something.  
>"I hit...a wall. I was pretty upset." Whitney lied to the secretary.<br>"Mhm..." The secretary murmured, obviously not interested.  
>"I gotta go, Whit." Cassie whispered to her before running down the hall. Afternoon classes were starting, they missed lunch, and Cassie caught sight of Alice, who was about to go into the classroom. She yanked Alice out by the arm.<br>"Where have you been?" Alice asked right away.  
>"You couldn't see me?" Cassie muttered before shoving Alice into the bathroom.<br>"Oh, yes. I know what you want." Alice said.  
>"Now tell me what you saw." Cassie demanded. Alice and smiled and leaned against a wall.<br>"Yeah. I saw...something interesting. It's about Link, Aryll, Zelda, you, and Angie." She paused. "And this other guy. Couldn't recognize him."  
>"And?" Cassie barked after some silence. "What were we doing?" Alice frowned.<br>"The rest of the vision got blocked by a different one." Alice shuddered and ran from the bathroom. Cassie stood there for awhile in a daze.  
>"Different vision?" She repeated as she went into the classroom. Angie took a double take out Cassie's alarmed expression.<br>"You okay?" Angie mouthed.  
>"What?" Cassie mouthed back.<br>"You," Angie pointed to her, "Okay?" She whispered.  
>"What?"<br>"Are you okay?" Angie said louder, irritated.  
>"Oh! I'm not sure." Cassie murmured. Angie glanced to Alice and nodded. Literature seemed to drone on and on when class finally ended. Cassie, again, grabbed Angie's wrist and dragged her out of the room.<br>"Ow. Ow. I said OW!" Angie shrieked.  
>"Shut up!" Cassie hissed as she shoved Angie into her seat in their next classroom. Angie pulled her wrist away, rubbing it.<br>"Gosh. Was that necessary?" Angie muttered angrily.  
>"Alice saw something. Two things, actually. First, she saw Link, Aryll, Zelda, you, me, and some other guy she didn't know. But, before she could see us doing anything, another vision interrupted. She wouldn't talk about it." Cassie said in a rushed whisper.<br>"Whoa! Who do you think is the other guy? The one Alice didn't know?" Angie asked. Cassie shrugged and class started. During class, Cassie's mind wondered what Alice saw. Angie was, also. Suddenly, there was a crack of a pencil breaking. Angie and Cassie jumped, and saw that Edward broke his mechanical pencil.  
>"Edward...you okay?" Angie asked. He was seething with anger and a bit of annoyance.<br>"Please." He growled through clenched teeth. "Stop thinking about Alice's stupid vision! That's all you two think about!" Edward unclenched his fist, and a shower of shattered pencil remains fell out. 'Why is he so upset about it?' Cassie thought.  
>"I have my reasons." Edward snapped as class ended. He stormed out with Alice at his heels.<br>"Goodness." Cassie mumbled.  
>"Whatcha do to him?" Link asked. Cassie ignored him and went to their last class, English. Thankfully, this was the only class were Link sat across the room, nowhere near Cassie...but somehow, Marth and Aryll were on either side of Cassie. Marth cringed when Cassie moved, whether she was raising her hand or grabbing a pencil. Cassie snickered. He was afraid of her.<br>Aryll, on the other hand, made Cassie cringe. She looked like she was going to smack Cassie upside the head. 'She REALLY must not like when people mess with her brother.' Cassie thought. So, she just decided to stare blankly into her book. After class was over, she still felt Aryll's glare. How could someone that looked so innocent be so mean and evil?  
>"Cassie!" Link called, shoving through the crowds. 'He's NEVER gonna leave me alone!' Cassie thought. Edward chuckled before rushing into the classroom. 'Might as well face him now.' She thought. Cassie stopped and fell forward because Link was obviously right behind her. Link caught her by her waist; her books flew everywhere. Cassie was struggling to be free, but Link didn't let her. She looked up to his face and realized why she fell for him. Link was freakin' hot. If she just moved her face forward a bit-<br>"No!" Cassie almost screamed as she was shaking her head, trying to clear her thoughts.  
>"No what?" Link asked in a mocking tone. Cassie regrettingly pushed out of his arms and picked up her books.<br>"You know very well what I mean." She hissed before turning around. Link grabbed her arm gently.  
>"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to save your life." He said sarcastically. Cassie glared at him and yanked her arm away.<br>"I wouldn't have DIED if I fell." She spat.  
>"Listen. I'm sorry for I tried to do yesterday at your house-"<br>"Shhh!" Cassie interrupted. "People are listening!" And they were. Aryll was still standing in the doorway of their last class and Zelda looked...jealous.  
>"But I am sorry! And like you said, it'd be weird." Link whispered. Cassie nodded.<br>"I forgive you, I guess." Cassie said with a shrug. Link smiled. Cassie softly grinned back and went into the classroom. Things were looking up for those two.

* * *

><p>After study hall, Cassie, once she had her book bag packed, she dashed down the hall. Someone grasped her arm, and Cassie was forced to a stop.<br>"I was calling you're name!" Link panted as he let go of her arm.  
>"Sorry. Just want to get out of this place." Cassie apologized. Link smiled, and Cassie almost collapsed.<br>"Mind if you give Aryll and me a ride home?" He asked. Her face fell.  
>"Aryll? Can't I just give YOU a ride?" Link laughed.<br>"Don't worry. I talked to her." Link assured. Aryll appeared at his side and apologized for her behavior. Cassie's jaw dropped.  
>"Oh. M'kay then." Cassie murmured. Aryll smiled.<br>"Awesome!" The three of them walked down the hall. Angie bumped into Cassie and Link, who were shoulder to shoulder.  
>"I see you two made up," Angie whispered in Cassie's ear as she shoved between them. The girls giggled, and Link glanced to them.<br>"Now what's so funny?" He asked with a grin.  
>"Oh, nothing." Cassie answered quickly. "Where's Edward? You're usually attached to the hip with him." Angie sighed, and her face fell.<br>"Bella's his priority now." She said glumly, pointing towards the end of the hall. Edward was carrying a blushing Bella's book bag and were chatting happily.  
>"He's been all over her ever since he flipped out us for thinking 'bout the, well, you know." Angie finished. Cassie nodded.<br>"Do you think the...thing has to do with Bella? Like she's in danger or something? And Edward went into protective mode?" Cassie whispered. Angie shrugged.  
>"Maybe. With the Cullens, we can never be too sure. See ya tomorrow guys!" Angie finished as she went the opposite way of Cassie, Link, and Aryll.<br>"What are you guys talking about?" Link questioned. Cassie shot him a glare.  
>"Mind your own business." She half growled.<br>"Sorry." The three of them were silent as they climbed into Cassie's mom's van.  
>"We're giving them a ride." Cassie ordered. Her mother nodded her head. Lucia was gazing at Link.<br>"Who are you?" Lucia asked in a dazed voice.  
>"This is Link and his sister, Aryll." Cassie answered stiffly. "I already told you about them."<br>"Oh," Lucia murmured, not taking her eyes off of Link. The ride home was quiet, also. Her mother pulled up in front of their houses.  
>"Alright kids. Hop out. I gotta get Toby." She said.<br>"Thanks for the ride, Cassie's mom." Link as with a smile. Her mother laughed.  
>"You are very welcome!" Everyone climbed out of the car. Lucia and Rose ran straight inside while Cassie took her time. Link paused while Aryll went inside.<br>"Cassie?" Link called. She turned, her hand on the porch door.  
>"Yeah?" She barked.<br>"I'm sorry I made you mad. Again." He apologized. Cassie sighed and walked closer to him.  
>"I should be sorry. I'm just...stressed. A lot has been happening." She replied softly. Link moved closer to her and hesitantly put a hand on her arm. Cassie didn't pull away. He smiled slightly. Cassie stepped closer, their faces closer than ever.<br>"Cassie, I've...never felt this way before." He murmured.  
>"Me either," Cassie whispered. He put a hand on her cheek as he slid his eyes closed. Cassie couldn't help but do the same. Suddenly, a loud howl ripped through the air. Both of their eyes flew open.<br>"What was that?" Cassie gasped. She soon got her answer. A horse-sized wolf galloped down the road. Link pulled Cassie behind him. The wolf paused in front of them. 'Those eyes... ' Cassie thought.  
>"Jacob?" She gasped. The wolf guiltily looked at the road, then galloped away.<br>"Jacob? Jacob Black? Is that who you meant? Was that...thing Jake?" Link asked in a rush. 'Crap.' She thought.  
>"No." Cassie answered automatically. "That was a neighbor's dog. His name is Jacob, too." Link crossed his arms and shook his head.<br>"That was NO dog." He insisted. Cassie put her fists to her hips.  
>"Yeah, it was. Dogs are big around here." She lied. Link narrowed his eyes, then frowned.<br>"Why can't you trust me?" He said softly before rushing into his house. Cassie frowned and put her arms on her sides.  
>"AAAAAAAH!" She shrieked as Alice appeared next to her.<br>"Boys." Alice sighed, crossing her arms.  
>"Alice! Jacob is-"<br>"Yes, yes. I know. He's fine and didn't hurt anyone." Alice interrupted with a wave of her hand.  
>"Why did he transform? What happened?" Cassie insisted. Alice sat on Cassie's front steps and patted the spot next to her. Cassie sat down quickly.<br>"He got agitated, I guess. He probably got jealous of Bella and Edward. That boy has the worst temper ever." Alice answered casually.  
>"Jealous? Again? What were they doing THIS time? Making out, or something?" Cassie asked.<br>"No. They just hugged." Alice said simply. Cassie shook her head.  
>"That boy DOES have a bad temper." Cassie muttered as Alice nodded and grinned.<br>"Angie's coming." She said.  
>"What?" Cassie asked. Suddenly, Angie, who was on her bike, turned sharply on the corner. She threw her bike on the grass and ran up to the girls.<br>"Jacob-wolf-why?" Angie panted. Alice patted the stair below them. Angie sat down, still panting.  
>"He got jealous." Cassie answered.<br>"I don't blame him." Angie hissed. Alice crossed her arms.  
>"You don't blame him for losing control because of-" Alice started.<br>"No I don't!" Angie said over Alice's voice, "It's not fair! I'm jealous of Bella and Edward, too! Link likes Cassie when he should like Zelda! But Edward likes Bella and not me! It's not fair!" She screamed, standing up. Cassie pulled her back down.  
>"Shh! Yes, it's not fair! But you can't go ranting around about it! People could be listening!" Cassie hissed.<br>"Life isn't fair." Alice added coldly. Angie glared at them both, but sat back down.  
>"You're both right." Angie sighed.<br>"But you are, too." Cassie assured, patting Angie's shoulder, "Now, Alice. I want you to tell us the vision you saw that scared you to dea-" Cassie paused, "that scared you." Alice went stiff.  
>"I can't tell you." She said curtly.<br>"Alice, please. It's about Bella, isn't it?" Angie demanded. Alice's eyes widened. She leaned closer.  
>"Edward didn't tell you, so how do you know that?"<br>"Lucky guess." Angie said, smiling. Her face suddenly fell. "Is Bella gonna be okay?" She asked.  
>"We...we don't know." Alice whispered. For the first time, Alice Cullen looked afraid.<br>"What could happen?" Cassie asked softly. "What did you see?"  
>"You, Angie, are going to wish for Jasper to be seen, like you did with Edward, myself, and everyone else. Then...things will happen, okay!" She finished with a scream. Then, she vanished with a whoosh of air.<br>"She knows that we wished for them?" Angie asked.  
>"I guess, but...what's gonna happen? To Bella, I mean." Angie gaped at her.<br>"Isn't it obvious?" Angie asked.  
>"Uh..."<br>"Jasper's gonna snap! Like in the book!" Angie said, exasperated.  
>"He's gonna try to...eat her?" Cassie gasped, horrified. "That makes sense now! Edward HAS been protecting Bella! You were gonna wish for Jasper?"<br>"I don't know, but I shouldn't now that we know he's gonna hurt her!"  
>"But didn't you see how lonely she is without him?" Cassie whispered. Angie opened her mouth to protest, but snapped it shut. She sighed.<br>"You're right, but I thought Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett did exist? I talked to Edward about them, and he talked back."  
>"Well, I guess he played along with it. And, actually, we don't know for sure if he's gonna attack her. Alice's visions aren't always right."<br>"Name one time Alice's visions were wrong." Angie demanded. Cassie hesitated.  
>"You have to wish for him. That was in the vision-"<br>"But I can't wish for him! Cause Bella-"  
>"But Alice is lonely, Angie!" Cassie yelled over Angie's voice. "You know how she feels! With Edward!" Angie frowned, and she stood up.<br>"Fine. I'll wish for Jasper, and then Bella will die!"  
>"Edward wouldn't let her die! Now sit back down. We have a lot more to talk about." Cassie ordered as she pulled Angie back down.<br>"We can talk tomorrow." Angie said as she checked her watch. "Mom will flip if I'm not back in like thirty seconds."  
>"Okay." Cassie sighed and glanced to the neighbor's house.<br>"You two have another fight?" Angie asked as she stood. Cassie nodded silently, thinking of the almost-kiss she just had.  
>"He'll come around." Angie said reassuringly as she patted Cassie's shoulder. Then, she got on her bike and rode off. Cassie sighed and stood up. 'At least it's only a half day tomorrow,' She thought.<p>

* * *

><p>Angie peddled home as fast as she could until her legs started cramping. But that was the least of her problems. For one, Cassie and Link had gotten in some sort of fight, Jacob wasn't under control of his wolf form, Alice had some strange vision that was probably predicting the death of Bella, and Cassie was asking her to wish for the person who might make that vision come true. She was seriously stressed out.<br>Dinner was already started when Angie stumbled through the door. After shoving her spaghetti down her throat, not chewing to her dad's dismay, she shut herself in her room to start on the butt load of homework she had.  
>With all of the stuff on her mind, concentration was completely impossible. So, instead she sat in indecision to wish or not wish, staring at her <span>Twilight: The Complete Illustrated Movie Companion.<span> Angie _definitely_ didn't want Bella to die, but she really wanted Alice to be happy, and the only way her happiness could be achieved would be if Jasper was here. And Angie had the power to do that.  
>Still undecided, she just decided to flip through the book she'd been staring at for so long. She would be safe with that, right?<br>Before she knew it, it was 9:00, so she reluctantly clumped downstairs to take a shower. Twenty minutes later, Angie returned to her room. While slipping on her pajamas, she heard a scream and laughter coming from outside her window. Soprano and base laughter. Panicked, Angie ran to the window, pulled back the blinds, and peeked through the darkness to see a new car in front of the Cullen house. Sure enough, in front of it was Alice and Jasper, holding hands and gazing into one another eyes.  
>"Aww crap!" Angie muttered as the completed vampire family processed back into their house. Oh how she hoped this wouldn't end badly.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Cassie was just about ready to fall asleep. She was going to close her eyes when class was dismissed. Cassie sighed and got up slowly. As soon as she stepped into the hall, Angie grabbed her.<br>"Oh, hey Angie-"  
>"Listen! Jasper! I wished-well, I didn't wish for him, but he's here! Jasper is HERE!" Angie interrupted frantically.<br>"What? Did he try and eat-"  
>"No, I don't think so. Bella's here, isn't she?" Angie asked. Cassie's stomach dropped.<br>"Oh my- no, she isn't!" Angie's eyes widened in fear. She frantically grabbed Edward, who was going into the classroom.  
>"Can I help yo-"<br>"Bella. Is she alright?" Angie asked. Edward stared at them.  
>"What are you-"<br>"Jasper! Did he-you know."  
>"Oh...oh! No, of course he didn't!" Edward's voice dropped to a whisper. "This morning, when Bella walked over to come to school with us, he went crazy when he saw her. Bella tripped and cut her arm. Blood dripped to the ground. And Jasper...reacted."<br>"Why isn't she here, then?" Cassie asked.  
>"We thought she shouldn't." Edward answered with a shrug. Angie let go of Edward and stood there, relief washing through her.<br>"Well...now that that's over, let's get to class." Cassie said.  
>"Yeah..." Angie mumbled absentmindedly.<br>"So, you're coming to my house after school, right?" Cassie asked to change the subject.  
>"Hm? What? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I am." Angie answered. Cassie sighed and couldn't wait for the last class of the day.<p>

* * *

><p>It was finally study hall that afternoon. Cassie and Angie walked into the classroom. Right behind them was Link.<br>"Cassie, can I talk to you?" He asked quietly. Angie smiled and sat down, waiting to eavesdrop on their conversation.  
>"In the hall?" Link added. Angie frowned and took out her homework.<br>"Uh...'kay." Cassie said uncertainly. His hand twitched, as if he was going to hold her hand. He didn't. Once in the hall, Link stared at Cassie.  
>"You gonna tell me what that thing was now?" Link asked. Cassie sighed.<br>"Might as well...yeah. It was Jacob" She whispered.  
>"I knew it." Link mumbled.<br>"You can't tell anyone. You know how you're from a game?" Link nodded. "Well, Jacob, Alice, Bella, and Edward are from a book."  
>"Oh." Link murmured. Cassie nodded. "And about the kiss that almost happened yesterday...I think I've seen the light. We can't be together, it wouldn't make sense." He added.<br>"Glad you finally see it my way." Cassie said quietly. The two of them grinned and went back into the room. Cassie sat and turned in her seat to see the clock. 11:13. Only about fifteen more minutes.  
>After was seemed an hour, Mrs. Michaels told them to put the chairs up and pray. When they finished, Cassie, Angie, Aryll, and Link packed into Cassie's minivan.<br>"How was school?" Her mother asked sweetly.  
>"Good." They all answered. Once Rose and Lucia were in the car, they drove<br>home.  
>"Thanks for the ride!" Aryll said.<br>"No problem! I'll be back!" Cassie's mother called as she drove away.  
>"Hey, Aryll and I are gonna play baseball with Edward and Alice. You guys wanna-"<br>"But there isn't a thunderstorm." Angie blurted out. Aryll and Link stared at her.  
>"And that matters, why?" Aryll asked.<br>"No, we can't make it." Cassie answered, avoiding Aryll's question. Suddenly, Edward was pelting down the street. He screeched to a halt and ran up to them.  
>"Hey guys." He said with a smile.<br>"Hi!" Angie answered right away.  
>"Link, sorry, but we can't play today. A relative came unexpectingly last night." Edward said, glancing at Angie. She smiled at him.<br>"Oh, that's alright." Link responded, looking a bit disappointed.  
>"We'll make up for it." Edward said, smiling again. Angie gazed at him. "See you later." He dashed to his bike and sped out of sight. Angie sighed and yearned to run after him.<br>"See you around." Cassie said to Link and Aryll before she dragged Angie inside.  
>"Edward." Angie sighed. Cassie rolled her eyes. After the girls changed, they went back into the living room, where Cassie saw Link walking down the street alone. They prepared themselves for hours of SSBB. While Angie went to get a drink, Cassie was about to change the channel when something happened. The screen went black and white letters appeared.<br>"An abduction?" Cassie asked. She changed the channel. Angie came in with her glass of water.  
>"An amber alert has been issued for this area. The child, around thirteen years old, is a female with waist length light brown hair and unusually pointed ears-" Cassie didn't need to hear anymore. She knew very well who was kidnapped.<br>"Oh my god." Cassie whispered.  
>"I know," Angie murmured, "I didn't know there was a channel nineteen!"<br>"You idiot! Zelda is kidnapped! This is awful-" Her voice was cut off by the T.V. making the beeping noise.  
>"Another child has been abducted. It is a male, around fourteen years old. He has blond shaggy hair and usually pointed ears-" The T.V. was drowned out by Cassie's scream.<br>"NO! NOT LINK!" She screeched.  
>"Oh no!" Angie gasped, dropping her water. The two sat there, mouths agape.<br>"Aryll!" Cassie realized as she bounded out the door, Angie at her heels. Cassie started to bang on Aryll's door, yelling. Aryll opened the door abruptly, and Cassie fell forward into the house. She bounced back up and shook Aryll from the shoulders.  
>"Where did he go?" Cassie yelled.<br>"Where did WHO go?" Aryll asked. Cassie stopped shaking her.  
>"You mean, you don't know?" Angie whispered, horror-struck.<br>"Know WHAT?" Aryll demanded, slamming down her foot. Cassie didn't answer. She turned on the T.V. to channel nineteen.  
>"The children were last seen with a rather tall, burly man. He, also, had strange ears. A witness said that all three of their left hands were glowing." The television responded. Cassie couldn't believe it.<br>"Aw crap!" She moaned.  
>"What?" Angie and Aryll asked together.<br>"It's Ganondorf! Think about it, Angie! Ganondorf steals Zelda and Link goes after him! It makes sense!" Angie gasped as she realized what had happened.  
>"But how? We never wished for him! HOW?" Angie screamed.<br>"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?" Cassie yelled back.  
>"Well, we didn't wish for Marth and them! Maybe Ganondorf just...appeared, too." Angie said lowering her voice to a regular volume.<br>"Hm...well...maybe I was thinking about Ganondorf when you were thinking about Marth or something...so it could be possible." Cassie said.  
>"Ganondorf? Who the heck is that?" Aryll cut in, obviously confused.<br>"Duh! Of course Aryll wouldn't know who he is!" Cassie murmured.  
>"Why not?" Angie questioned.<br>"Ganondorf isn't in Wind Waker or Phantom Hourglass!"  
>"Really?"<br>"...Actually, I'm not sure. I'm only so far in Phantom Hourglass and I've never played Wind Waker before." Cassie said ruefully.  
>"So, Link is missing?" Aryll asked quietly. 'Wow, she's slow.' Angie thought while she was staring out the window. Cassie was biting her lip, telling herself not to cry. She only nodded. Aryll stared at her.<br>"That idiot! Running off by himself!" Aryll cried, pounding her fist on the sofa. "He wanted me to come with him, but NO! I just HAD to be stupid and let him go alone!"  
>"Aryll, it's not your fault." Cassie said. Aryll was sobbing as she collapsed on the couch.<br>"Yes. Yes it is!" Aryll screamed. Cassie sat next to her and put an arm around her.  
>"Shh..."<br>"What's all this?" A cold voice said from behind. Cassie jumped and turned on the couch.  
>"Impa! Link's m-" Aryll started.<br>"I know. Missing." Impa interrupted. They all stared at her.  
>"What? Why haven't you done anything?" Cassie stuttered.<br>"What's there to do? Link has to fight his own battle to save his princess." Impa said. Angie and Cassie gasped.  
>"No." Angie breathed.<br>"You can't let him fight! He's too young! This isn't supposed to happen!" Cassie screamed, standing up. She cringed slightly at seeing how tall Impa was.  
>"It's not my choice. Link is doing this on his own accord. He is the Hero of Time." Impa said calmly. Cassie yelled in anger and stormed out of the house. Angie and Aryll followed.<br>"This is crazy." Cassie murmured as she dashed in the same direction as Link. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her, stopping her in her tracks.  
>"And WHERE do you think you're going? Are you crazy?" Angie shrieked. "After what you told me and what I've seen in Brawl, there's NO WAY we can go up against Ganondorf! What if he uses his crazy huge sword? Or his magic?" Cassie yanked her arm out of Angie's grasp.<br>"So we're just gonna let Link fight by himself? We're gonna let him d-die?" Cassie snapped.  
>"No! But what CAN we do?"<br>"HEY!" Aryll screamed.  
>"WHAT?"Angie and Cassie hollered, turning on Aryll.<br>"There is no way I'm gonna let my brother die! We are helping him, no matter what it takes!" Aryll exclaimed.  
>"You're BOTH crazy!" Angie screamed.<br>"Fine then!" Cassie yelled as she started to run again, with Aryll behind her.  
>"You don't even know where to go!" Angie yelled after them. Cassie stopped.<br>"She's right." Cassie muttered.  
>"Well, he said something about the park." Aryll said. Cassie jumped and started for the park. Aryll was at her heels. Suddenly, they heard footsteps behind them. Angie was following them. Cassie rolled her eyes. The girls skidded to a halt as they sped onto the park grass.<br>"Where ARE THEY?" Cassie screamed, panting. Aryll collapsed onto her knees.  
>"Maybe...we're too late." Aryll cried softly. Cassie turned on her.<br>"Don't SAY that!" She yelled.  
>"Well, think. What would Ganondorf do with Zelda?" Angie asked quietly. Cassie stared at her. Suddenly, she realized.<br>"His castle! Of course!" Cassie breathed. Angie slapped her head and murmured, "Duh!"  
>"But, where his is castle? It's not just gonna...appear, is it?" Angie asked. She sat next to Aryll, who was now sitting on the grass.<br>"Well, is there anything around here like Ganondoof's castle?" Aryll asked. Angie burst with laughter. Cassie was staring ahead, thinking. Aryll's face reddened as she crossed her arms.  
>"It's not my fault I've never heard of the-" Aryll started hotly.<br>"Shush!" Cassie interrupted, thinking intently. Angie silenced her giggles when Cassie glared at her.  
>"Now think!" Cassie ordered. Angie sighed and stared at the grass. After some silence, Angie jumped up, startling the others.<br>"That's it!" Angie yelled.  
>"What? WHAT'S IT?" Cassie asked frantically.<br>"The mansion, Cassie! It's the only thing like the castle!" Angie exclaimed. Cassie smashed her fist onto her hand.  
>"Duh!" Cassie yelled.<br>"Mansion? What?" Aryll muttered.  
>"Go to my house and get some bikes." Cassie told Angie. "And make sure on has pegs!" She added as Angie ran off.<br>"Pegs? What for?" Aryll asked, standing up.  
>"I can't ride a bike." Cassie said simply, not paying attention.<br>"What?" Aryll laughed. That caught Cassie's attention. She glared at Aryll.  
>"At least I'm REAL." Cassie shot. Aryll fell quiet. The two girls glowered at each other till Angie came running toward them with bikes in both of her hands.<br>"I...got bikes!" Angie panted, pausing when she saw the girls. "Did I miss something?"  
>"No." Aryll answered hastily, snatching a bike from Angie.<br>"Let's just go." Cassie ordered. Angie glanced between them, then climbed onto the other bike. Cassie stood on the back pegs, and they peddled off. Angie led the way, with Aryll close behind. Finally, they arrived at the gigantic mansion. They threw their bikes down and dashed up the winding sidewalk. Cassie shoved the large, wooden door open. They all ran inside. Cassie and Angie gasped. The once beautiful and delicate mansion was now dark and mostly destroyed. Ganondorf was defiantly here. It was empty and silent.  
>"Is it always like this?" Aryll whispered. Cassie only shook her head.<br>"Wh-where are all the tourists? An-and people?" Angie asked in a shaky voice. Cassie was about to assure them that the tourists were fine, when two screams ripped through the air: one of pain, the other of anguish.  
>"NO!" All three of them screamed. Cassie ran for the steps. Angie and Aryll followed. Another piercing scream filled the air. The girls winced and followed the scream. The scream was coming from the end of the hall. The girls sprinted towards the door and flung it open. The scene shocked them into silence screams. Zelda was kneeling over Link, who was bleeding and lying down, unconscious. Ganondorf was standing over them, laughing.<br>"Link!" Aryll screamed, running to him. Ganondorf then noticed the girls' presence and smiled.  
>"Isn't this cute? Look who came to your aid, oh Hero of Time! Three helpless girls!" He roared. Cassie was filled with anger.<br>"We are not helpless!" She shrieked without thinking.  
>"I see no weapon." Ganondorf sneered, laughing. Angie was gaping at Link's torn body. "Neither of you do. So, this should be easy." Ganondorf pointed his sword at Angie and Cassie.<br>"NO!" Zelda cried. She quickly sent a large ball of fire from her fingertips and hit Ganondorf in the chest. He cried out in pain and collapsed. Cassie took Angie's arm and dragged her to Link.  
>"Ganondorf isn't dead, so we have to get Link out of here NOW!" Cassie screamed. Zelda stared at her fingers.<br>"How-?"  
>"Din's Fire! Now, COME ON!" The girls managed to get Link to sit up. Cassie tore her shirt hem and started to wrap it around Link's bleeding torso. She started to cry when her make-shift band-aid didn't work very much. Aryll and Zelda finally got Link to stand up and had his arms over their shoulders while Angie had his legs. They started for the door when Ganondorf stirred. Zelda screamed and sent another fire ball at him. It hit him in the chest again. Cassie took Link's arm from Zelda.<br>"Stay behind us and shoot him if he follows!" Cassie yelled. Zelda nodded. The girls ran down the stairs and finally out the door. Cassie dug in her pocket and pulled out her fat cell phone. Angie screamed as Ganondorf stomped outside with them. Link groaned as the girls placed him down carefully. Cassie shoved the phone into Angie's hands. Cassie then turned to see Zelda sobbing and trying desperately to stop him from harming anyone.  
>'Please,' Cassie thought, 'We need the Light Arrows.' Cassie gasped in disbelief as a quiver full of Light Arrows and a bow appeared in her hands.<br>"Zelda!" She screamed. Zelda turned, and Cassie threw the arrows and bow. Zelda caught them, turned around, and shot Ganondorf in the heart. He yelled and clutched his chest. The girls watched as he collapsed and vanished. A sigh of relief blew from all of their lips.  
>"Link!" Aryll breathed. Link was struggling to sit up. They all rushed to him. Zelda and Cassie knelt on either side of his head. All four of the girls were crying.<br>"I called 911." Angie whispered.  
>"Good. Link, Link? Can you hear us?" Cassie asked softly.<br>"Ca-Cassie?" He moaned. Cassie grinned slightly and wiped away some blood on his face.  
>"I'm here, so is your sister, Angie and Zelda." Cassie murmured.<br>"My...chest." He groaned, reaching for it. All of their hands flew for his, but Zelda's caught his hand.  
>"No, don't touch it." Zelda murmured. Cassie felt a pang of jealously, but forgot about it when sirens filled the air. Paramedics rushed to them and gently put Link on the stretcher. Aryll followed them back into the ambulance. The three of them sat in silence as the ambulance drove away. Cassie then hopped up and ran to the bikes.<br>"Come on! We have to get to the hospital!" The girls jumped onto the bikes and raced towards the hospital.  
>"But it's across town! That's a long ride, Cassie!" Angie complained as they stopped at a stop light.<br>"You think I care right now?" Cassie snapped.  
>"Yeah! Who cares! This is Link we're talking about!" Zelda added. Angie sighed, and they started again their race to the hospital.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally, the three girls arrived at the hospital's parking garage. They threw their bikes down and ran into the emergency room.<br>"Where is he?" Zelda cried. A nurse rushed towards them.  
>"Who, sweetheart? Wait, is she injured?" The nurse asked Cassie.<br>"No. We NEED to see Link." Cassie answered. The nurse eyed them cautiously.  
>"He had his chest cut open, and he has really pointy ears." Angie explained quietly.<br>"Oh! Him! He's in surgery." The nurse said. "You family?"  
>"Yes." Zelda answered. "I'm his cousin. These are some really close friends." Cassie and Angie nodded.<br>"Well then, you can wait in there with his sister." The nurse said sweetly. The girls ran into the room to see a red-eyed Aryll.  
>"Is he okay?" Zelda and Cassie asked together.<br>"I don't know. The surgeon didn't come out yet." Aryll sodded. Cassie sat next to her and threw her face into her hands.  
>"This is my fault." Cassie murmured. Angie sat next to her.<br>"No, it's not! If it's anyone's fault, it's mine." Angie said.  
>"It's no one's fault!" Zelda insisted as she sat on the other side of Aryll. Cassie shook her head.<br>"You don't understand!" Cassie cried. Angie looked at her feet while Zelda stared at them.  
>"What's not to get?" Zelda asked.<br>"If we didn't wish for you guys, he wouldn't have to suffer! Neither would Bella!" Cassie yelled, standing up. Zelda, utterly confused, turned to Aryll for support.  
>"She's right about the wish thing." Aryll whispered. Zelda gaped at them.<br>"But, how?"  
>"That's not important." Aryll said as a nurse came towards them.<br>"How is he?" They all asked simultaneously.  
>"He's just fine, girls." She assured.<br>"Thank goodness." Aryll breathed. "Can we see him?" The nurse nodded and gestured for them to go down a hall. Cassie held Angie back.  
>"We should let them see him first." Cassie murmured. Angie opened her mouth the protest, but Cassie's torn expression silenced her. The girls sat back down and waited in silence. After almost fifteen minutes, Zelda came down the hall.<br>"He wants to see you two." Zelda whispered, grinning slightly. The two girls started for the hall.  
>"Aren't you coming?" Angie asked when Zelda didn't follow.<br>"Oh, no. I'm seeing him later." Zelda said before walking towards the exit. Cassie stared at the door Zelda came out of.  
>"Come on." Angie urged. Cassie sighed and opened the door. She wanted to leave as soon as she saw him. Cassie heard Angie gasp quietly. Link was on the bed, tubes and scanners attached to him. Aryll was sitting next to him, stroking his hand. Link was awake. Cassie stood in the doorway while Angie sat at the end of the bed.<br>"Oh my gosh...what have I done...?" Cassie whispered. Link noticed that Cassie was still in the doorway. He tried to smile, but winced. She turned to flee.  
>"No...please." A weak voice whispered. Cassie turned back to him.<br>"I'm sorry." Cassie whispered back, tears running down her cheeks.

"Cassie-" Angie started.  
>"NO! I should be sorry! It's my fault..." Cassie's voice faded as she started to leave again.<br>"Please...Cassie." Link whispered. Cassie sobbed as she reluctantly sat in the chair furthest away from him. Her face again fell into her hands.  
>"How do you feel?" Angie asked softly, blowing her nose on her sleeve.<br>"I've been better." Link answered quietly, glancing to Cassie. "But I'm fine." He added. Cassie peeked at him from behind her fingers.  
>"Would you come closer?" Link asked, annoyed. Cassie slowly stood and sat across from Angie. Cassie looked at her hands.<br>"So, um, well...you don't have to talk about it if you don't, but what exactly happened?" Angie asked hesitantly. Link sighed.  
>"He really just cut open my chest." Link replied. Cassie cringed and started to shake.<br>"He almost killed you." She whispered.  
>"But he didn't!" Link protested. Cassie bolted up.<br>"That's it! You can't stay here anymore! You're in too much danger!" Cassie yelled.  
>"Danger? From what?" Link shot back.<br>"Stop it! Both of you!" Aryll screamed. Cassie sat back down, sobbing violently.  
>"He's gonna be okay, Cassie." Angie assured. Cassie stared at Link.<br>"You don't know that..."Cassie replied in a whisper. Link's angry expression melted. He patted a spot next to him. Cassie slowly made her way to the spot. Link grinned and took her hand. Cassie blushed, and her tears lessened. He took his other hand from Aryll and wiped at Cassie's straying tears.  
>"Now, would you stop crying? It's bugging me." Link said. Cassie smiled and laughed softly. Link smiled back and stared into her eyes. Cassie's blush deepened. Many thoughts ran through her head: How much longer will he be here? Should I take this chance? Will he live through the day? Would it be wrong to kiss him? Cassie gulped and decided to take chance of this moment. She leaned quickly and pecked his cheek. Cassie ripped her hand out of his and ran out of the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Once outside, Cassie realized she had no transportation: There was the bikes, but she couldn't ride one. There weren't any buses in this tiny town, and her house was much too far to walk, but it seemed like her only choice. Cassie sighed and started her journey.<br>"Cassie!" She heard Angie call. Cassie froze, then started to run. It was pointless. Angie caught Cassie within seconds.  
>"Let me go!" Cassie complained, struggling pointlessly under Angie's grip.<br>"No. You're coming back." Angie said firmly. She then threw Cassie to the ground.  
>"Dude! What is your issue?" Cassie yelled.<br>"My issue? You're the one who kissed him! That's not fair! You can't just go up to Link and kiss him!" Angie ranted.  
>"And why not? I know this is all because you haven't kissed Edward, or something like that, but the only thing stopping you is yourself." Cassie said, standing up. Angie sighed and frowned.<br>"You're right...Maybe next time I see him..."Angie said, smiling. Cassie grinned, but then the grin faded as Angie grabbed her and started to pull Cassie back towards the hospital entrance.  
>"Wait-what-no! I'm not-I can't!" Cassie sputtered as Angie went through the entrance.<br>"Just come and say good-bye. Visiting hours are over." Angie said. Cassie sighed and stopped struggling. Angie pulled Cassie into the room again.  
>"Bye." Cassie said without looking at Link. She turned and left. She heard Angie groan and say bye.<br>"Cassandra Elizabeth!" Angie yelled. Cassie pulled up a bike and shoved it into Angie's hands.  
>"Let's go." Cassie ordered softly. Angie sighed and mounted the bike, leaving the other one for Aryll. The girls rode in silence. Once at Cassie's, the sun was setting in the distance. Cassie hopped off, and Angie dragged the bike up the tiny hill. Both noticed movement on the neighbor's porch. A person stepped out of the shadows. Cassie scowled.<br>"I hope you're happy!" Cassie screamed at Impa, shaking her fist in the air. Angie glared at Impa.  
>"Come on, Cassie." Angie whispered, taking Cassie's arm. She pulled her into the house. Once inside, Cassie's mother rushed to them.<br>"Where have you two been!" Her mother exclaimed.  
>"We were at the hospital visiting a friend." Cassie answered softly. Her mother gasped and pointed at Cassie's leg.<br>"What happened?" She demanded. Cassie, confused, looked at her leg. There was a section of Cassie's jeans that was cut and covered with dry blood.  
>"Whoa..." Angie muttered, then she checked herself to make sure she wasn't bleeding.<br>"It must've happened when we were running from Ganondorf-"  
>"Ganondorf?" Lucia cut in. "How? He's in a game."<br>"Shut up, Lucia. That's not important." Cassie hissed.  
>"But he isn't real!" Lucia yelled.<br>"Yes he does! You know all of the new kids in my class? Yeah, they are people from books and games!" Cassie screamed.  
>"Cassie!" Angie gasped as she stared in disbelief at Cassie. "Why did you tell them? What if we tell too many people and everyone we wished for vanished?" Angie yelled.<br>"Like it matters! Angie, they can't stay here forever!" Cassie yelled back.  
>"Why not?" Angie screamed. Cassie paused, then screamed and ran upstairs into her room, slamming the door. Angie huffed, grabbed her bag, and stormed out of the house. Cassie's mother sighed and started up the steps. Lucia rushed out the door to catch Angie.<br>"Angie! Wait!" Lucia yelled. Angie, who was getting on a bike, stopped.  
>"What do you want?" Angie snapped.<br>"So, it's true? What Cassie said?" Lucia asked. Angie only nodded and rode away. Lucia glanced to the house next door then went inside. Back up in Cassie's room, her mother knocked on the door.  
>"Go away!" Cassie yelled. Her mother came in anyways.<br>"Cassie, dear." Her mother said. "Why don't you tell me what happened?" Cassie wiped her damp eyes and sighed.  
>"Well, when we went camping," Cassie started, "Angie and I..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Cassie and I wished for people from Twilight and a video game." Angie explained to her mother when she came home unexpectantly with tears running down her cheeks. "And the wish came true! Like I told you before! And then Jacob changed into a wolf and Jasper came because I thought of him, and he almost ate Bella, then Zelda got captured by Ganondorf, and Link went to save her, but almost died and-"<br>"Honey, slow down." Her mom interrupted. "So, these fictional characters did become real and then all those things happened?" Angie nodded and sighed.  
>"So now you believe me?" Angie asked.<br>"Of course, honey." Her mother assured. "At least, I think I believe you..."  
>"That's good enough for me." Angie said as she hugged her mom. "Now, I think I'm going back to Cassie's to apologize. See you tomorrow, ma!" Angie took her bag and went outside. She got on the bike and rode back to Cassie's.<p>

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened." Cassie finished telling her mother.<br>"Well...that sounds so-"  
>"Impossible? I know." Cassie said.<br>"Yes. Who knew this could happen?" Her mother said, fascinated. "Well, I guess we can back downstairs now."  
>"Angie's back!" Rose called up the steps. Cassie jumped off her bed and dashed down the steps.<br>"I'm sorry!" They both apologized, embracing each other.  
>"It was stupid of me to flip out like that!" Cassie said.<br>"It was stupid of me to flip out, too!" Angie replied. The girls laughed and prepared themselves for a night of fun.

* * *

><p>Need I even say it? Btw, this part is very very long. Probably the longest "chapter" I've ever written.<p> 


	4. Part Four: Every Dream Has An End

***Our Little World***  
>*Part Four: Every Dream Has An End<p>

After all of the incidents, months passed uneventfully and graduation was around the corner.  
>"This is going to be the best graduation dance EVER!" Angie told Cassie on a Wednesday in early May at the end of the school day.<br>"It's going to be the first one you've had, so how do you know it's going to be the best?" Cassie teased.  
>"Well, because Edward is here! I can have my last chance dance with him!" Angie answered gleefully.<br>Cassie laughed, and the girls walked down the hall. Cassie met with Link, who had a full recovery, and Aryll, said bye to Angie, and climbed into the car. They pulled up to their street and saw a moving van. It was parked in front of Link's house.  
>"Impa!" Aryll called once out of the car.<br>"Are we unpacking more stuff that we forgot or something?" Link asked.  
>"No, we're moving." Impa replied.<br>"_WHAT?_" All three of the children exclaimed.  
>"Can't we move after we graduate? It's only next week!" Link begged.<br>"Nope, sorry kids. We're moving back home tomorrow." Impa said firmly.  
>"This IS home!" Aryll yelled before running into her home.<br>Impa sighed and left them. Cassie turned to Link.  
>"You can't leave! Please, you can't." She whispered.<br>"What choice do I have, Cass?" Link asked hopelessly.  
>Cassie couldn't help but let a tear escape. Link wiped at it.<br>"You can't..." Cassie murmured. "I don't want you to leave..."  
>"And you think I do? That means leaving Zelda, Angie, and you, Cassie. I really don't want to leave you." Link said.<br>Cassie blushed and looked down. She then realized something. Maybe the wish was wearing off and everyone was going back home or something! She had to talk to Angie and see if something was going on with Edward...

* * *

><p>"No, he isn't moving away." Angie answered over the phone with Cassie.<br>After Link went inside, Cassie ran into her house and called Angie right away.  
>"Then why is Link moving! It doesn't make sense!" Cassie cried.<br>"Well, I don't know! And it doesn't make sense. Why would Link go but not Edward? Maybe the wishing star doesn't like you or something..." Angie said.  
>"But it's so close to graduation! Impa said that they couldn't wait to move! They are moving TOMORROW, Angie!"<br>"What do you want me to do about it? Stop them from moving?"  
>The silence that followed made Angie sure that that was exactly what Cassie wanted her to do.<br>"Cassie, I can't do anything to stop them." Angie whispered.  
>Cassie sighed.<br>"I know...a girl can dream though." Cassie muttered.  
>"See if you can persuade her to stay till graduation. It is only next week." Angie suggested.<br>"We already tried! Impa is too stubborn to change her mind." Cassie cried, feeling the tears flow restlessly down her cheeks.  
>"Well this sucks." Angie murmured. "Why are they moving anyways?"<br>"I don't know. Impa didn't say."  
>"Why don't you go ask why?"<br>"What's the point? What would make Impa stay?"  
>Silence.<br>"Let me talk to her." Angie said. "I'll be over in a bit."  
>Angie hung up, and Cassie listened to the dial tone for a while, wondering what Angie had in mind.<p>

* * *

><p>Cassie waited outside, bouncing her knees up and down. Angie came around the corner and peddled towards Cassie. Cassie stood and met Angie at the sidewalk.<br>"So, what is your plan?" Cassie asked.  
>"I'm just going to talk to her, persuade her that leaving right before graduation is bad for Link and-"<br>"Okay, okay. Tell Impa that, not me." Cassie interrupted.  
>The two girls walked to the neighbors, and Angie rang the doorbell. Aryll answered.<br>"Oh, hey guys!" Aryll greeted.  
>"Where's Impa?" Angie asked.<br>Aryll's smile faded.  
>"Why?" Aryll asked, a little frightened.<br>Cassie then saw something blue and black stained across Aryll's half-hidden arm.  
>"Aryll, what happened?" Cassie asked softly.<br>Aryll glanced at her exposed skin and pulled down the sleeve.  
>"I really think you should leave." Aryll murmured as she tried to close the door.<br>Cassie stuck her foot in the door.  
>"Did she beat you because you didn't want to leave?" Cassie asked gently.<br>Aryll shuddered with a sob and nodded slowly. Cassie pulled her into a hug, holding her gently. Angie frowned and stormed into the house. Cassie looked passed Aryll's head and stared at Angie. Link came down the steps, Impa close behind.  
>"What's going on-?" Impa started.<br>"You do realize that you can get arrested for beating a child, don't you?" Angie demanded, cutting Impa off.  
>Cassie was still holding Aryll as she moved them into the house. Link turned to stare at Impa.<br>"You said you weren't going to do that to her anymore." He whispered.  
>Impa pushed Link out of the way and stomped to Angie.<br>"I do realize that." Impa growled.  
>"Is that why you're moving? It is legal to beat a child in Hyrule?" Angie said, her voice rising. "Are you moving so you can beat Aryll to death?"<br>"Why we are moving is not your concern." Impa spat, her fists tight at her sides.  
>"Oh, I think it IS our concern." Angie growled.<br>Cassie sat on the couch, Aryll still shivering in her arms. Cassie gave Impa the worst glare she could ever manage. Impa exhaled slowly, her fists relaxing. Angie crossed her arms.  
>"I never wanted to hurt her...I just get so angry." Impa whispered, hanging her head.<br>Link moved to the couch, patting Aryll's shoulder.  
>"So, is that why you wanted to move?" Angie repeated.<br>Impa nodded, crying a bit.  
>"You don't have to beat her to correct her, or out of anger. There are classes to help control your anger, Impa. There are other choices." Angie soothed.<br>Impa nodded again and turned to Aryll.  
>"Aryll...I love you so much...and I am so sorry..." Impa murmured.<br>By now, Aryll was sitting and staring at Impa. Aryll nodded, stood up, went to Impa, and hugged her. Everyone grinned.  
>"So, now you're not going to move?" Cassie asked.<br>"Oh no, we still have to move." Impa answered.  
>"WHAT? But you said-" Angie protested.<br>"I know what I said, but it wasn't the only reason. I just have a feeling that they should go back home." Impa said.  
>"But, this is home, Impa. Like I said before..." Aryll whispered.<br>Impa shook her head.  
>"I'm sorry, but you must leave."<br>"Graduation, though! It would hurt them if they left before graduation!" Angie cried desperately.  
>Impa seemed to consider this.<br>"I'm sorry. Now, if you would please leave, I have to clean up the house and prepare dinner." Impa said, shooing the girls out of the house.  
>Angie and Cassie stood there in front of the closed door for a bit. Cassie felt the tears falling down her cheeks for the third time that day. She shook her head and almost collapsed onto the porch. Angie was also crying silently. Cassie turned and ran for her house. Angie followed her, grabbing her arm.<br>"Cassie." She whispered.  
>Cassie collapsed into Angie arms and cried and cried. The two of them stood there, holding each other, crying for who knows how long. Finally, when the sun was already starting to set, Angie had to leave. Cassie ran into the house, then up the stairs and slammed her door closed. She fell onto the bed, clutching the pillow for dear life. Her tears made a stain on the sheets as she laid there till morning.<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the school week went by slowly and painfully. It was so different without Link and Aryll there. The class was silent most of the time. Cassie never said a word during that week. She didn't even get to say good-bye, but it was mostly her fault for breaking down in her bedroom for the whole day.<br>She half-expected Link and Aryll to come outside for the carpool. Of course, they never did. The FOR SALE sign on their lawn taunted Cassie every time she looked at it. Ha! It said. They left and now you're miserable and alone!  
>Her mother told her on Thursday that Link did come around to say bye, but once he heard that Cassie was having an emotional breakdown, he decided to not say good-bye.<br>"He did tell me to give you this, though." Her mother said at dinner that Thursday night.  
>Her mother handed Cassie a note, folded into a triangle. She grinned to herself. The Triforce. She finished dinner quickly and ran into her room, closing the door. Cassie slowly unfolded the note to reveal a good-bye letter:<br>_Cassie,_  
><em>I wish I could be telling you this in person, but I guess this is good-bye. I already miss you. Anyways, I've been wanting to tell you something ever since you saved me from getting detention. Cassie, and I know this might sound cheesy, but I think I like you. REALLY like you. I never felt so wonderful around someone like the way I feel wonderful around you. I would say that I love you, but that's a little much, don't you think? I really hope to see you again to tell you in person that I REALLY like you. And maybe even give you that kiss we almost had. ;)<em>  
><em>Link<em>  
>Cassie reread the letter at least five more times. Her tears splashed onto the paper, smearing some of the ink. Cassie panicked and quickly put the note away. She smiled and let the tears flow.<br>"I really like you, too, Link." She whispered, hoping that somehow he heard her.

* * *

><p>The next morning, on Friday, Cassie showed Angie the note. Angie sighed and put her hand to her heart.<br>"Cassie, that's so romantic! If only my prince was like that..." She said, glancing to Edward, who could hear what they were saying.  
>He looked at Angie for a while, and he started to grin when Bella, who noticed this, pulled his face back to a book. Angie's heart started to beat much faster than normal. Edward grinned and glanced back at Angie. Angie blushed and waved.<br>"Could this really be happening?" Angie asked quietly.  
>"I guess it could." Cassie answered, rereading the note for the twelfth time.<br>Usually, this note gave her a good, happy feeling, but this time, her heart shattered. A few tears escaped and fell onto the desk. Angie put her arm around Cassie. That only seemed to make it worse. Her life was falling apart. Why couldn't Marth have moved away? She thought coldly. Cassie stood, knocking her chair over. She ran out of the classroom without permission.  
>Cassie ran into the bathroom, sat in the corner and cried. Other girls that were in there included her sister, Rose. Rose motioned for the rest of the girls to leave, leaving Rose and Cassie. She sat next to her sister.<br>"It's about him again, isn't it?" Rose asked.  
>Cassie only nodded. Rose put her arms around Cassie, and Cassie's head rested on Rose's shoulder. The two of them sat there in the bathroom in silence till classes switched. Angie dashed into the room, but froze when she saw Cassie's state.<br>"Cassie." Angie whispered.  
>"I really should be getting back to-" Rose started.<br>"Go on." Angie said, taking Rose's place.  
>They sat there like they did the day before for the rest of the afternoon. The teachers obviously didn't care where two students were. So, there they sat.<p>

* * *

><p>The next week of school flew by painfully. Soon enough, it was the Thursday before graduation. Cassie was desperately hoping that Link would show up before then, but he never did. Once back home after a half day of bringing her things home, giving her books back, and cleaning, she glanced hopelessly towards the neighbors. Cassie did a double take and saw that the house was bought. 'Could they have moved back?' Cassie thought happily. Then she frowned, thinking that they couldn't have.<br>The next morning, Cassie didn't wake up till around two-thirty that afternoon. She rolled out of bed and remembered that it was graduation night. She glanced to the picture of her class and her eyes automatically rested on Link's smiling face. Cassie grinned slightly, but then frowned and slammed down the frame. She sat on her bed till her mother called her to get ready for graduation.

* * *

><p>That evening, Cassie came down the steps with her unzipped white graduation gown revealing a glittery black dress that came down to her knees with a black shawl covering her shoulders and forearms. Her shoulder-length dark brown hair was straightened and her long bangs pulled back behind her head into a braid. Her mother took pictures and looked like she was going to cry. Cassie didn't smile for any of them.<br>"Come on, honey! It's your graduation! You should be happy!" Her mother said as she drove Cassie to the church.  
>Cassie only shook her head as she put on her cap. She slammed the car door closed and almost ran into the church. Her eyes scanned the rest of her class: Edward and Alice looked dazzling and breathtaking in their gowns, Bella looked very nice as well, Jacob seemed to just put on a white shirt with a clip-on tie, Zelda looked beautiful, Elice looked nice, too, and Roy and Marth looked, and Cassie had to admit it, handsome. She saw everyone there, except for Link and Aryll. She spotted Angie and stood next to her as Mrs. Michaels went over the mass again.<br>They went to the back of the church and got into lines. Once the time came, the music started and the class walked down the aisle. They all went into the first two pews and mass started.  
>During the first reading, which Angie read, Cassie heard the back doors open. The rest of the class turned to see who it was and Angie even paused the reading. Cassie didn't turn. What was the point? Angie cleared her throat and continued.<br>Finally, the time had come to hand out diplomas. Drake and Cassie where called first. Cassie took her diploma, shook her teacher's hand, faked a smile, and looked down at her feet as she made her way back to her seat. The rest of the class was called when Mrs. Michaels gasped and pulled out two more diplomas. Cassie was puzzled.  
>"We seemed to miss a couple students." Mrs. Michaels said to the crowd. "Would those students come forward?"<br>Cassie turned to see who was left when she gasped. Link and Aryll, in their gowns and caps, came up the aisle to receive their diplomas. Cassie stood up and almost ran to him. 'He's HERE!' Cassie thought with glee. Link received his diploma and looked at Cassie. He smiled. Cassie smiled back and shook her head.  
>"How?" She mouthed.<br>"Tell you later." He mouthed back.  
>Surprisingly, Cassie understood him and sat back down, not daring to take her eyes away from his. He sat down on the other side of the rows of pews. Aryll was sitting behind Cassie. Whitney gave the farewell speech and everyone had at least one tear in their eye.<br>"Now, if our graduates would please stand so we can congratulate them!" Their principal said after the speech.  
>The class stood and threw their caps in the air while thunderous applause filled the atmosphere. Cassie smiled as they marched back down the aisle. She waited for Link to come down the aisle. He smiled and pushed his way to her. Cassie awaited, her arms wide open. They held each other and cried.<br>"How?" She whispered into his neck.  
>"I'll tell you at the dance." He whispered back.<br>Link then took her hand and they walked to the gym together. Angie was right behind them and practically jumped on Cassie.  
>"I see you made it!" Angie squealed.<br>Link nodded, and squeezed Cassie's hand. Their parents came and took their gowns and caps away from their children before they left to leave the class alone. The four of them, Cassie, Link, Aryll and Angie, stood together, murmuring to themselves. Suddenly, Edward appeared behind Angie.  
>"Angie, may I have the first dance with you?" He asked.<br>Angie looked like she was going to die of excitement. She gaped like a fish, stunned.  
>"She would love to." Cassie answered, pushed Angie towards him.<br>Edward smiled, took Angie's hand, and pulled her towards the "dance floor". Angie looked back at Cassie with the biggest smile on her face. Cassie smiled and winked. Angie turned her attention back to Edward, and they started to dance. Cassie giggled as Angie stepped on Edward's feet. Of course, he didn't care. Edward laughed and showed Angie some other moves. Cassie suddenly remembered that Link was standing next to her.  
>"Want to dance?" She asked softly.<br>"Of course." Link answered as soft.  
>Link took Cassie, and they were across from Angie and Edward. Angie had her head on Edward's shoulder and looked like she was the happiest person alive. Link put his hand on Cassie's waist while Cassie put her hand on his shoulder. They started to dance slowly. It seemed that everyone had someone to dance with. Even Marth was dancing with Whitney.<br>"Okay, so tell me, how did you get here?" Cassie asked.  
>"Well, Impa had a change of heart, I guess. Aryll and I begged her for us to come back. Since no one bought the house, Impa took it back and here we are." Link answered.<br>Cassie shook her head.  
>"You changed her mind that easily?" She asked.<br>"Yeah, guess so. And I'm happy she did." Link said.  
>Both of them blushed. Cassie then remembered about the note he gave her. She was about to bring it up, when someone around them gasped. Cassie looked towards Angie and gaped. Angie had her hands on Edward's face and locked lips with him. Edward was startled, but he didn't pull away. Bella's face seemed to be green as she stalked towards the bathroom by herself. Angie pulled away with a smile, but it faded when she realized what she just did.<br>"Oh my-I'm sorry-I just-" Angie started to apologize.  
>Edward smiled and kissed Angie's cheek.<br>"You don't have to be." Edward said.  
>Angie, surprisingly, did not faint. Her legs wobbled, but she stood her ground. Angie threw her arms around his neck, and they started to dance again. Everyone else stared at them for a bit before continuing their dances. Cassie giggled and shook her head. She gave Angie a thumbs up when she caught her eye. Cassie looked back at Link, who looked like he was thinking intently.<br>"What?" Cassie said, a little self-conscious.  
>"It's just, you look beautiful tonight." Link whispered.<br>Cassie smiled and looked down at her feet.  
>"You don't look too bad yourself." She teased.<br>Link tipped her chin up so they were looking into each other's eyes.  
>"Why, thank you." He murmured. "Oh, and Cassie, I really like you."<br>Cassie blushed and started to panic as his eyes slid closed. This time, the panic vanished as soon as he leaned, and Cassie closed her eyes and felt her lips gently press against his. Here she was, kissing the hottest fictional character ever. It seemed impossible, but she was doing it. They pulled away and smiled at each other. Cassie put her head on his shoulder and sighed.  
>"Best graduation dance ever." She murmured.<br>The rest of the dance continued with more dancing, slow and fast and crazy, and some brave souls did karaoke. All in all, the night was fantastic. When it was time to go back home, which was at about at 11:00 P.M., the class went outside for the balloon release. After a few pictures, the newly graduated class let the balloons go and watched them float into the never ending sky.  
>"Can you believe that we just graduated?" Angie whispered into Cassie's ear while holding Edward's hand.<br>"No, I can't. And now we are going to high school next year?" Cassie whispered back.  
>"Well, at least Edward will be there." Angie said.<br>Edward shook his head and smiled at them.  
>"And Link, too," Cassie added.<br>Link rolled his eyes and squeezed Cassie's hand.  
>"Yeah, most of the class with be with us in high school, real and fictional." Angie whispered.<br>The girls laughed, but Cassie couldn't help but think that maybe the fictional classmates wouldn't be there next fall...

* * *

><p>Summer had finally come their tiny town. The humidity was achingly high, the heat wasn't any better, but each neighborhood had a pool at someone's house. For the next couple of days, Cassie had a pool party at her pool. When Angie was able to come, she was sure to bring Edward along.<br>"Don't you want to see his chest? His BARE chest?" Angie would say.  
>It was a beautiful day in the first week of June. Cassie, Link, Aryll, Angie, Edward, Alice, and surprisingly Zelda, were all relaxing in Cassie's pool. Angie was on the sea monster floatie while Edward lurked under her, making Angie giggle. Aryll was going down the slide multiple times. Zelda was relaxing on a floatie mattress. Alice was sitting on the deck with her feet dangling into the water. Cassie was behind Alice and was going to push her in, when Link suddenly pushed Cassie in first. Cassie glared at him as Link jumped in after her.<br>They were all laughing and having fun. Suddenly, Alice's high pitched laughter was silent. Cassie turned to her and gasped. Alice was frozen, and her eyes were glossed over. She was having a vision. Edward jumped up next to her. Everyone turned their attention to Alice. Alice then blinked and twitched backwards, threatening to fall onto her back.  
>"What did you see?" Edward asked gently, rubbing her back.<br>"I saw...us leaving..." Alice murmured.  
>"Leaving?" Angie exclaimed.<br>Cassie shushed her before Angie started to rant.  
>"Who was leaving?" Cassie asked softly.<br>"Everyone that you two wished for." Alice whispered.  
>Cassie frozen and blindly searched for Link's hand. He found hers and held it tight.<br>"How?" Cassie asked.  
>"All I saw was this strange, red circle in the sky." Alice said.<br>"An eclipse?" Aryll asked.  
>Everyone turned to her.<br>"Seems like the only thing possible." Link said.  
>Zelda nodded.<br>"But what does that have to do with anything?" Cassie asked.  
>"Isn't is obvious?" Angie asked in horror. "The eclipse is going to get rid of everyone!"<br>Cassie gasped, knowing that Angie was right.  
>"Well, when is the next eclipse?" Edward asked.<br>Everyone jumped out of the pool and ran into Cassie's house. Her mother was horrified to watch six WET teenagers run threw her house. Cassie ignored her mother's complaining and brought up the internet on the computer. She quickly typed in "next eclipse 2009". Cassie clicked the first link and furiously scrolled down till she saw the next eclipse for the U.S. They all murmured the reading, trying to find the date.  
>"July 22." They said together.<br>"That's more than a month away." Cassie said.  
>"Like it matters. They're leaving on that day." Angie said.<br>The silence that followed was excruciating. Everyone was staring at Angie and Cassie.  
>"I think you guys should go home." Cassie murmured.<br>Surprised, everyone started to leave.  
>"I'll be sure to warn Bella, Jacob, and Jasper." Alice assured before she left.<br>Link kissed Cassie's cheek before he dashed out the door. Cassie stood up and ran to her room. A dozen thoughts ran threw her mind: They had to leave, even if she didn't want them to. Why so soon? Why did this have to happen to her? They won't want to leave, but they have to. Did they have to leave?  
>She groaned and plopped onto her bed. She wished that her life wasn't so complicated.<p>

* * *

><p>It was the first of July when Cassie realized that the other "fictionals" didn't know about this. She dragged Angie to Elice's and Marth's house. Once their house came into view, they both hesitated.<br>"Think they still hate you?" Angie asked.  
>Cassie shrugged, and they continued. Cassie hesitantly knocked on the door. They heard movement from inside, and Angie saw a flash of blue by the curtained windows. The door opened a sliver, revealing a very angry Elice.<br>"What do you want?" She demanded coldly.  
>That answered Angie's question.<br>"Hi. We need to talk to you guys about something important. Is Roy there?" Cassie asked.  
>"Yeah, he is. Important? What could be so important?"<br>"Please, Elice. It's very important." Cassie said.  
>Elice stared at them for a bit, then opened the door all of the way. She asked them to come in and told them to sit down. The two did so, and Elice dashed into another room. They sat there in silence till Elice appeared with Roy, who was holding hands with her, and Marth. Both boys were glaring at Cassie.<br>"Guys, this is important." Elice pleaded.  
>Their glares only seemed to worsen. They sat down, and Cassie cleared her throat.<br>"Well, first off, and you guys probably don't know this, but Angie and I wished for you-well, we didn't WANT to wish for you guys, but you appeared anyways," Cassie started.  
>"What are you talking about? Wished for?" Marth asked.<br>"Did you really think you were BORN into this world?" Angie muttered.  
>"Angie," Cassie warned. "Yes, wished for. And on the twenty-second, you guys will vanish, along with everyone else we wished for."<br>They all stared at Cassie and Angie. Silence covered them like a blanket.  
>"Oh." Elice murmured.<br>"Yeah, so I guess we'll go now..." Cassie said.  
>They said bye and left the three of them to ponder what just happened.<br>"Well, now that wasn't so bad." Angie said.  
>"Yeah..." Cassie replied.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally, the day came. Cassie was surprised at how fast it came, and how they spend so little time together. They planned to spend really their "last days" at Cassie's the whole time. It never happened.<br>Cassie called for everyone to meet her in the field across the road from her house. Everyone came, of course. It was a cloudy mid-afternoon when they all sat in a circle in the middle of the field.  
>"Well, hello everyone." Cassie said. "I brought you all here today so we could...share our last...moments together."<br>Cassie choked back some tears and continued.  
>"I would like for everyone to say something about themselves, like a secret or something, since we probably won't see each other again. Now, who would like to go first?"<br>They all looked around to see who the brave soul was. Finally, Edward stood up.  
>"Hi. I have something to share, and Alice does, too." Edward started.<br>Alice stared at him, but stood.  
>"We aren't everyday people. Alice and I are vampires." Edward said proudly.<br>Everyone either gasped or backed away from them.  
>"We don't eat people, though!" Alice assured.<br>"It's revolting to eat people. We eat animals." Edward added, glancing at Jacob with a sly grin on his face.  
>Jacob shifted uncomfortably.<br>"Why so uncomfortable, Jake?" Angie asked, smiling.  
>"Uh-"<br>"Why don't you share your secret now, Jacob?" Cassie asked.  
>"Well, fine!" Jacob said hotly, standing up. "I am a werewolf-thing!"<br>There were more gasps and backing away. Jacob shrugged and sat back down. Everyone shared something that night, either a crush or some gross, strange secret. Soon enough, the sun set, and the moon took its place. Cassie glanced up and wrapped her arms tighter around Link's chest. He put his arms around her neck, pulling her close. Angie was basically sitting in Edward's lap, her arms around his neck. They were murmuring to each other.  
>It turned out to be a full moon, and some glanced or stared at Jacob, expecting him to change.<br>"I don't change at a full moon, idiots." Jacob muttered.  
>There were a few more murmurs and few gasps when the moon started its reddish-brown transformation. Cassie stared at the moon. Half of it was red already.<br>"I guess this is it..." Cassie murmured.  
>"Guess so." Link whispered back.<br>Cassie held him even tighter and let her tears fall onto his shirt. Link kissed her head. Angie and Edward seemed to be one person they were held together so tightly. Everyone was now staring at the moon. Then, there were talks of good-byes and such.  
>"I don't want you to go," Angie whispered.<br>"I don't want to leave either, my love." Edward said softly.  
>Angie looked up at him.<br>"I'm your love?" She asked hopefully.  
>"Of course. You have shown myself a side of me I have NEVER seen." He replied.<br>Angie smiled and kissed his cheek, then held him again. The moon only had a sliver left of its silver surface. Suddenly, the earth shook, and someone screamed. It was Bella. She was starting to disappear. Then Jacob, Elice, Marth, Roy, Zelda, Aryll...  
>"No!" Angie cried as she began to watch in horror as Edward vanished before her eyes.<br>Cassie realized that she was holding nothing. She clawed at the air were Link just was.  
>The earth was still, and the girls were alone.<p>

* * *

><p>Angie fell face-first into the grass and started to shake. Cassie glared at the moon, cursing at it. She then crawled over to Angie and held her.<br>"It's not fair." Angie cried.  
>"I know, but every dream has an end, right?" Cassie whispered.<br>"I just wish this dream didn't have one..." Angie muttered.  
>"Me too."<br>They sat there for a while till Cassie's mother came looking for them.

* * *

><p>Cassie groaned and sat up. She was in her bed. Angie was in the chair at the end of the bed. 'Was it all a dream?' Cassie thought while she rubbed her head. She turned to the picture of their class and saw all of them, including the "fictionals". 'Guess not.' Cassie smiled and touched Link's smiling face. Then, she blinked. They were gone. Only her actual classmates were there. She screamed, throwing down the frame.<br>Angie jumped off of the chair, startled. She eyed Cassie cautiously. Cassie then flipped her mattress and saw with relief that the note he gave her was still there. She unfolded it and the writing was still there, too. Cassie then jumped up again and dashed into her sisters' room. She landed on Rose's bed.  
>"What is your problem!" Rose yelled irritably.<br>"Do you remember Link and Aryll, the neighbors?" Cassie asked.  
>"What? Those video game characters? How could they be our NEIGHBORS?" Rose screamed.<br>Cassie was stunned. No one remembered them but herself and Angie. Rose pushed Cassie out of her room, slamming the door behind her. Cassie slowly went back into her own room, where Angie was still sitting, staring at the frame that was thrown to the ground. Cassie sat back on her bed.  
>"No one remembers them but us." Cassie whispered.<br>Angie picked up the frame.  
>"And all of the evidence is gone. I can't even look at his REAL face anymore...I took so many pictures with him...now I'm probably kissing the air's cheek." Angie said coldly.<br>"It's not fair." Cassie muttered.  
>"No, it's not."<br>"But, even the best dreams must end somehow..."  
>"Wish I never woke up from this one." Angie murmured.<br>The girls sat in silence. They knew that it was unfair, but they also knew that the "fictionals" couldn't stay. They didn't belong with them. Cassie lay back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.  
>"Best dream ever." She breathed.<br>Angie nodded and sighed.

* * *

><p>A few months later, the girls were finally themselves again: Obsessive and very imaginative. They have thought of making the wish again, but never planned on doing it. Soon, the "fictionals" were just about forgotten, except for a few things: the note Cassie got from Link, and there was one picture that Edward didn't vanish from that Angie cherished.<br>But, who knows? Maybe those crazy, obsessive fan girls will make the wish again. We can never be too sure.

**~The End**

* * *

><p>Now go read the better written sequel :3<p> 


End file.
